Oh Dear III
by MustardGal
Summary: It's the Dark and Scarlet clan against the King's Army. As everyone is fighting, Aay will have a one to one fight with Myla... maybe even to the death.
1. Prologue

**Oh Dear III. :)**

Eight months.

Eight months of living with Patrick. Eight months of married life.

So far, so good.

And I was very happy about that. Some bad things had happened during the four months, like our horse ran away and it took about a week to find her, and, to my joy, we found out that the horse had ran away to give birth to two colts. But that was almost the only bad thing that came out good. Having moved into Patrick's house, winter had soon come, complicating it to get around.

The snow reached at least two feet, and it was hell trying to open the front door. The snow settled really packed down. And, it was frozen over by a layer of ice. Freezing rain had fallen and it was horrible and very, very cold.

And one of the colts hadn't survived it. For me, it was harsh, having fallen in love with them when I first laid my eyes on them.

A lot of our friends were struggling too with the snow. They had not at all experienced this in all their years of being in Varrock, having not snowed this heavily for at least a hundred years.

Lucky us, eh?

We had to watch our livestock and make sure that they were warm enough.

Right now, Patrick is trying to break through the ice to make a pathway for the door. It was sort of a pointless job, the path most likely going to be filled up in the next snowstorm. But, I thought, it has to be done. I finished eating our quick dinner and put on my coat and gloves. I headed out to help Patrick who kept on slipping on the ground and not succeeding very well.

So I started shoveling and slipped too. Pretty well, I might add.

Anyways, the house that Patrick had bought for me early when I arrived here was sold and Patrick and I have been discussing whether we should sell the house we are in now and move towards a more unpopulated place in Varrock.

Or just move altogether, to Falador or Edgeville. I was wary about moving far away from most of our friends. I think Patrick was aware of that too and was deciding against it.

"Aay! Patrick!" I heard someone call and found Blitzer walking towards us.

"Hey!" Patrick shouted and stopped shoveling.

"We're meeting over at Otaku's place to discuss the weather," he said. "And a little break from all this shoveling."

I looked at the sky. "We don't have much time. We need to finish this so we have a clear path to haul in firewood."

"How much firewood?" Blitzer asked.

Patrick pointed to a medium sized pile of wood. "Just about thirty to forty pieces of wood."

Blitzer nodded. "You're almost done shoveling, so you should get done in time. I'll get Calladus and we'll help you haul in the wood in no time."  
"Thanks," I said and picked up the last piece of snow and dumped it to the side.

Soon all four of us were picking up the wood and bringing it inside. We had decided to bring in at least a week's worth, because for all we know we could be stuck inside for a few days. We had been a little late on starting because of the lost horse, but we would make it in time.

Soon we were headed to Otaku's and all urging to get their hands on some hot chocolate or cider. I was aiming for the cider.

Heading into Otaku's large house, we all shivered took off our coats and immediently headed towards the fire to rub some life back into our hands.

Otaku came in carrying several cups of hot chocolate or cider and nodded her head in a greeting, also giving us a smile. "Spirit and Webbuu should be arriving here soon. Nick Yang, Ozzy, Silver, Megamickel, Gopher and Jack had to leave early because they needed to get home to their families or to their livestock."

I nodded and reached for the cider. "Pretty harsh weather, huh?"

"Yeah," Otaku said and put a strand of hair behind her ear. "What could it mean?" she asked nervously.

"What could it mean?" Calladus repeated. "I don't think it means anything."

Spirit nodded then shrugged. "Yeah. The weather's just changing."

"Where are Crimson and his friends?" Patrick asked, taking a small sip of his hot chocolate.

"They had to take a visit to Falador to get some supplies that weren't here in Varrock," Otaku said.

"Ah."

"So how the colt doing?" Otaku asked me.

"Oh, she's doing fine. She's looking much stronger than she was before," I answered.

"You seemed quite attached to the other colt that died," Otaku said.

Patrick finished his drink and set it on the table. "Yeah," he started. "I was starting to think I was being replaced."

I punched him on the arm. "You were not."

Patrick gave a grin and started to make his second cup.

Spirit started to put his jacket on. "I'd love to stay, but I better head home. I don't want to be caught in the storm!"

Calladus nodded. "I think I'll go too. See you later, guys."

Otaku held up two fingers. "Two of us are girls, for your information."

Spirit laughed. "We hadn't noticed."

I stuck my tongue at him and they left. I then looked at Patrick. "We better get ready to go too."

"Yeah. Let me finish this first," Patrick said, blowing on his drink.

I nodded and took a sip of my own drink.

"So…" Otaku started to say. "Anything interestig happen lately?" she asked all of us.

Patrick and I shook our heads, Blitzer doing the same.

"Oh!" Blitzer gave a small shout. "Has anyone seen Kid Mental?"

Alarm sounded in my head and I looked from Otaku to Patrick.

Otaku shook her head and gave a sigh. "He's most likely partying at Gopher's house. I'm sure he's fine."

Patrick nodded. "Well, we better get going. Blitzer, you coming?"

"Sure. Thanks for the hot chocolate, Otaku!" Blitzer said getting on his coat.

"No problem," Otaku said. "It's been hard on everyone, so I thought it would be refreshing."

"It was," I said and opened the door. A light snow fall met us. "See you, Otaku!"

We said our good byes and walked home, saying goodbye to Blitzer who lived a bit ahead of us. In the house we went straight to build a fire and set our coats nearby to dry. I got a broom out to sweep the snow and bark that had come from the wood.

Patrick got a small dust wooden dust pan and helped me get all the crud into it. We worked silently and finished quickly.

"Patrick, what do you suppose we name the colt?" I asked him to break the silence.

Patrick streched and started to change into his night clothes. "How about… Spot?"

"Spot."

"Yeah, Spot."

"She doesn't have a spot," I pointed out.

Patrick looked confused. "She does on her forehead."

"That's a star."

"How about Star, then?"

I shook my head. "I don't know…"

The colt was a light grey color, and actually I was pretty sure it was going to start getting small white spots. But still, the name wouldn't fit her.

"Ok then… How about Grey?"

"Grey?" I stuttered out.

Patrick gave a small evil grin. "Isn't that a good name?"

"You have absolutely no imagination," I declared laughing.

Patrick put on a small pouting act. "I do too."

"Then think of a name," I challanged him.

He sat down and rubbed his face. Finally, after awhile, he suggested, "Winter."

"Hmm…" I thought about that. Ok, so I guess it doesn't sound exotic, but she was born in the winter and she is probably going to turn out a little white…

Patrick grinned. "See? Told you I had some imagination."

I grinned back at him. "Fine. Winter it is then."

We soon were ready for bed and thinking of how we'll make it through this weather and of other things, and we soon fell asleep.

The rest of the week passed by slowly, and thankfully our horses didn't suffer any from the cold weather. There had been some more deaths of livestock through Varrock, and we had heard that in Lumbridge many of the cows were lost. Some of the sheep, too.

Christmas was coming soon. Three weeks. I still hadn't decided what present to give to Patrick. Pehaps something made out of clay. I had been working on that skill and have quite improved. I've also been praticing my mage, and I could teleport small distances. Patrick, on the other hand, was still struggling. He just gave the excuse he's the melee type of guy. But, deep in his heart, he knows that he's just plain bad.

Though still hardly anyone could match his melee skills. His name was becoming known throughout the land, and so have mine, though not as popular. I didn't want the fame anyways. I don't think Patrick wants a lot of fame too. Our friends, too, also have their names known, for helping Patrick defeat Dav's clan. Kid Mental, of course, loved the fame and had all the more reason to party and celebrate.

Twaksak and the people we knew living where Patrick's clan once was were probably doing better than us. I heard they had not gotten that much snow. After all the snow was gone, we were planning a vacation out in that direction to visit all of them again.

But, back on the weather, one night when we had been sleeping, two weeks from Christmas, we woke from a piercing scream. A neighbor lady had found her young teenage son that had come home from somewhere dead in the snow. He had frostbite badly on his feet and hands, and his hair began to have freeze.

Those neighbors had never been rich, and their son and run away from home, most likely having decided to come back because of the cold weather and he couldn't live by himself.

Patrick and I were very sticken because the boy had often went door to door selling their eggs before he had run away. He had been loud, but he was polite and had admired Patrick a little. I think Patrick knew the boy better than I did, for I noticed his sinking shoulders at the small funeral next day. I had asked Patrick, and he had said he knew the boy because when Patrick would mine, the boy would hand out water to the miners. That was very unusual, Patrick said, and he would always have a good talk with the boy.

The boy's parents were not the best parents, the father and mother often getting into fights, and I wondered if one of their fights had provoked the boy to run away. It was a sad thing to think of.

Patrick soon recovered and Christmas was a week away.

But… we had an unexpected visitor.

One, I might add, that I was _not_ happy to see.

**Surprise? **

**And I will be accepting no character submissions. I have enough already, thank you!**

**Let's see how this goes. So far, I have four chapters written for this. I was planning on finishing before I put it up, but I might need to contact some people with questions about their character. I don't know. And... I just wrote this about 2 days ago, so... Yeah, all the people asking for an Oh Dear III got it! I hope it goes as well as the first two :)**


	2. Christmas Thoughts

**Oh Dear III**

**Chapter 1**

One week till Christmas, and as I was walking through the narrow streets, I was still wondering what to buy for Patrick. Feh, this wasn't going to be easy. I had about 2,000 gold coins saved in the bank to buy for Patrick's present, for I was deciding whether or not to buy him some sort of special sword… But the problem was… he already had a good sword. A helmet?

No.

Shield?

No.

Shoes?

No.

Gold socks?

Hell no.

I giggled, thinking of gold socks. There probably wasn't such a thing, and it wouldn't be comfortable anyway. It would weigh him down a lot, too. Well, at least he'd get some exercise wearing them! But no, I had to stop thinking of that.

I had to be serious.

I walked into the clothing store and admired the new camouflage clothing in the window. Patrick never wore anything camouflage, and I bet it would look really nice with his black hair and blue eyes. So, I found a normal T-shirt in camouflage and bought his first present.

Onto the next store.

I noticed Megamickel, the leader of the Merchant's Guild, was selling some of his things in Varrock center, so I ran over to him and looked at his small booth. Let's see… necklaces, earrings, shirts…

"Is there anything to buy for a guy?" I asked Megamickel after he was done selling a few gold necklaces to a young woman.

"Hmm…" Megamickel closed his eyes and rubbed his white beard. He then snapped his fingers and opened his eyes. "I know! We have some very nice Rune Poison Tipped Daggers he might like."

I was afraid to ask the price, but I did.

As soon as I heard it though, I stepped back and shook my head. Scratching my head, I asked quickly, "How about anything a lot less cheaper?"

Megamickel nodded his head. "Yup." He pulled out a long bow and handed it to me.

I ran my hands over the sleek wood and tested the string out. It seemed nicely well put together, and it was a possible present for Patrick. "How much?" I asked him. Patrick had a few bows, though he didn't quite use them that much, he still liked to have them.

"Only about 1000 gold," Megamickel said.

The shirt cost about 30 gold, and I would have about 970 gold left to spend on Patrick. I should be able to find some small things for him later on in the day, so I nodded my head. "I'll take it, then."

"Any arrows to go with it?"

I decided no. I could make some in my extra time. I already had some put away that I could give him anyway. "I'll just take the bow."

He handed me the bow and I headed off, giving Megamickel a note saying that I will pay him at the end of the day when I return the bow home and take a visit to the bank.

Later on, I found a nice mug and some expensive hot chocolate mix that was supposed to be the best around. Patrick seemed to like his hot chocolate. Walking into the bookstore, I also found a good adventure novel that he might like and a book on Saradomin, though I'm not quite sure if he would want that. I decided just to buy it for the both of us.

I noticed Nick Yang sitting in the bookstore staring seriously into his hot cider. I walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. "How's it going?"

Nick Yang looked up and shrugged. "Same as always."

"The Christmas time passing well for you?"

Nick Yang nodded and took a sip.

I bit my lip, unsure of what to say. "Well, I'll see you later, ok?"

Nick Yang nodded again and went back to staring at his drink.

I sighed and went outside. I decided to head out to the bar to get a small snack, and also… I had noticed a commotion there. I slipped past the people in the back and walked up to the front, well, squeezed up into the front.

And I recognized the voice of Kid Mental and Gopher.

It turned out they were having a beer drinking competition.

Oh joy.

Ozzy was also there, along with Webbuu who motioned for me to come over.

"How long have they been going at it?" I asked him.

Webbuu shrugged. "I arrived here just a little bit before you."

I observed the scene. "I say Kid Mental's going to win."

"Gopher doesn't look too far behind him, though," Webbuu pointed out.

I nodded and walked to the bar tender, who was cleaning his classes a bit nervously. He was scared that since they were so drunk, a fight could start out. But I don't think he needed to worry. They'd pass out soon. I asked for a hot cider and handed him the 2 gold.

Otaku then squeezed in the room and paled at the site of the two drunkards laughing and cursing each other out. She looked questionably at me and I just shrugged.

I sat down with Webbuu, as did Otaku, who ordered herself a small meal.

"So… how's it going with Patrick?" Webbuu asked with a gleam in his eye.

"It's going well," I answered.

"Anything interesting happen?" Webbuu asked.

"No."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Now," I looked harshly at him. "Be quiet."

Webbuu laughed and turned to look at Kid Mental who was on his… tenth round?

I sighed in sympathy for them. Their bladder would be going to be killing them later on. No doubt their liver either… Wouldn't they ever learn?

I put the bow over my shoulder and got up to leave. "Tell me later who wins, ok? I got to finish shopping for Patrick."

"Is that bow for Patrick?" Otaku asked.

"Yeah, and thankfully he'll be out until supper tonight so I have enough time to hide it. He and Crimson had to go to East Varrock to look at the stocks there," I said, and then said goodbye to them. Otaku said she would be leaving when Kid Mental and Gopher passed out. She had a cart that she could get them home in. Webbuu had agreed to stay and help her.

Ok, so lets see… I have a shirt, bow and arrows, a mug, hot chocolate mix… what else should there be? He didn't need any more clothing and they didn't need any patching up, he had some of the best weapons…

Yeah, I think I was done. If I thought of something later on I would head out and buy it.

Then I remembered the bank and headed their to get the 1000 gold out and I went to pay off Megamickel.

Soon I headed home.

As expected, Patrick was still out and probably wouldn't be back for another hour or so. I stamped all the snow off from my boots and shook the snow of my jacket, and hung them up to dry. I then began to think of what to eat for dinner.

Then I remembered that Silver had been stuck at home with a fever. So I made up a quick hot soup and put back on my wet jacket and boots and once again headed out the door.

Silver, I heard, had been found laying very sick on the floor by Calladus who had brought some wood over. I heard earlier from Blitzer that she had been doing better and didn't need anyone to be over at her house at all times anymore and that visitors could be allowed.

I knocked on the door. "Silver? It's Aay! With a hot bowl of soup that you might like!"

I heard her say, "Come in!" and so I did, and slipped off my boots and headed over to where she was sitting at the table.

"How you doing?"

Silver rubbed her forehead. "I'm feeling better, but I do have a killer headache right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I brought some soup over, but I'm afraid to ask if you've gotten some soup from other people already."

"Yeah, I actually have, but thanks for the thought," she said and accepted my pot that I was holding out.

"I didn't quite know what else to make," I said and sat down.

"Well, neither would I," Silver laughed. She pushed some loose black hair behind her ears. "Is everything alright at home with Patrick?" she asked with a tinge of worry in her voice.

"Yeah… do you feel something bad is about to happen?" I asked casually.

"Not really, but I'd be careful, Aay."

I smiled and looked into her black eyes. "It's Christmas time! What could happen?"

Silver gave a small laugh. "True."

We talked a little bit more, and then I looked outside. It was getting dark. "I'd best be going."

"Thanks for the soup and for visiting."

"No problem!" I said and slipped on my coat and waved goodbye. Soon I was headed out the door and headed home. I was guessing that Patrick should be back. I needed to hurry and fix some dinner, or we'd be stuck having leftovers again.

I opened the door and slipped off my boots. I noticed a black figure sitting at the table and guessed it was Patrick. "Hey Patrick," I started to say as I was unbuttoning my coat. "How did the trip to East Varrock go?"

I hung up my coat and walked slowly up to the figure. I needed to turn on the light. "Patrick, is that you?" The light turned on, and I saw a cross bow pointed at my head.

I paled and gulped.

The green eyes. The red hair. The perfect figure. The piercing scowl.

Oh, _crap…._


	3. Dreaded Conversation

Oh Dear III 

**Chapter 2**

"Cussing wasn't like you, little sister," the figure commented and stood up, keeping the crossbow pointed at my head.

I didn't say anything. I just glared.

"Now what's with the harsh look? Aren't you going to welcome your older sister home?"

"I thought you died."

"For a time, I thought I had too."

"Why'd you come here, Myla?" I asked her.

"Isn't it obvious? To visit my little sister: Aay."

I glared harder at her. "Tell me the truth."

Myla sighed. "I came here to warn you."

"Warn or threaten?"

She laughed. "Think it any way you want to," she said, then became serious. "I've rebuilt the Dark and Scarlet clan."

I gasped. "What?"

"You heard me."

My fists clenched tighter and I looked down. "Why?"

"To take over Runescape, of course," Myla said and walked to the window. "Your doing well after the fight with Ragetti and Anton."

I looked up at her. "You knew them?"

Myla grinned. "I'm the one who gave those blood lusting people the idea to find the daughter of Dark and Scarlet and kill her."

"What!" I yelled. "It was your plan all along?"

"Yup. I had to point them in the wrong direction to get a head start on rebuilding the clan without having any obstacles in my way."

"My friends and I could've died!" I screamed at her.

"That was the plan, dear," Myla laughed. "But… it didn't work."

I stepped closer. I was not armed with anything, but I felt my fists were enough, but I stopped when I felt the tip of the arrow against my forehead.

"You married Dav's brother," Myla said out of the blue.

"So?"

"And Dav is dead."

"Yes. He is."

"By the hands of his brother."

I sighed. "Yes."

"That is why I wanted you and Patrick to die."

I laughed. "Need I remind you that Dav killed our father?"

"Our father was old and needed to be replaced anyway."

"Its funny how all you people think about is power."

Myla pressed the crossbow harder into my forehead and I felt a little blood trickle down. "Isn't that what you wanted, Aay? To be more powerful than us? Isn't that why you wanted to leave to gain more power here in Varrock?"

"Power was not in my line of thought," said. "I was sick of power."

"Hmph."

"And I suggest you leave, Myla, or you'll be arrested."

"Patrick's coming home soon, isn't he?"

I didn't say anything.

"Don't worry, I'm not afraid to fight that man. He may have defeated Dav, but I was always the better fighter than Dav."

Something clicked in my head. "You loved Dav, didn't you?"

Myla's face crumpled down into a darker scowl. "Of course I did. But you kept on stealing him away from me."

"I hardly knew him."

"Yes, yes you did, Aay," Myla said. "Don't you remember that boy that used to follow our father anywhere?"

I nodded slightly.

"That, my dear, was Dav."

It made sense. "I was a kid then, though."

"But he took care of you!"

I didn't object to that. Yes, he had helped me once, when I had gotten a beating from my father.

"And when we were a couple in his last few weeks in the living, I heard that he had found my dear little sister and was trying to win her heart."

"Well, he didn't."

"I heard he kissed you."

I sighed again. Jealously was so evil. "I punished him for that."

Myla didn't say anything, then sighed. "Aay, the Dark and Scarlet clan will attack Varrock Christmas morning."

"What?"

"Give yourself up to us and we won't attack Varrock."

"What?"

"I'm serious. We will kill every single man, woman, even children."

I growled. "You can't do that!"

"We can. And we will."

I heard the door open and I knew Patrick was home.

"Sounds like your hubby is home. Decide, Aay, and meet us at our old house deep in the wilderness on Christmas, at dawn. If you are not there by that time, we will head to Varrock."

I growled.

"Aay?" I heard Patrick call from the front room.

"Ja," Myla said and turned to the window. She jumped through, glass shattering everywhere.

"Myla!" I screamed and jumped out after her. "I won't let you get away!"

I felt an arrow skim pass my arm.

"Don't follow me!" I heard her growl.

"Like I'd do that," I muttered and picked up a long broken piece of glass and sprinted after her.

"Aay!" I heard Patrick yell and a sword being pulled from its sheath. I soon heard him following me, but I had to stay focused on Myla.

I soon gained upon her and was running almost right beside her. I leaped and made a grab for her legs, succeeding in catching her foot and making her fall. I got up and put the piece of glass to Myla's neck. "Stop, Myla," I gasped out.

"Goodbye Aay," she said casually and looked behind me.

I gasped and turned around to see a big man holding a sword. I felt the hilt meet with my head… and I saw darkness. I felt my body crumple on Myla and pushed off of her, and their footsteps went off into the distance.

I lost conciousness.

XxXxXxXx

I groaned and opened my eyes, then immediately closed them again. Myla… Myla! Where was she? I forced my eyes opened and looked around. I was in my room and I could smell my scented candles. I shot up and then held my head.

"Aay?" I heard Patrick say. I felt his hand on my shoulder.

I realized my head was wrapped in bandages and needed to be changed. My hand a tiny smudge of blood on them. I then turned to him. "Where's Myla?"

"Myla?"

I turned away. "My sister, Myla."

"Your sister…?"

I bit my lip. I wouldn't tell him. I still had about a week to think this all out. "She paid me a visit."  
"She wasn't a very good guest," Patrick either joked or spoke seriously, I couldn't tell.

I shook my head. "Why does this always happen to me?"

Patrick laughed. "I'll admit, you've had your share of injuries."

I laid back down. "How much will the window cost?"

Patrick looked at the window which was covered with a blanket. He looked back at me. "Don't worry about that now, Aay. Just sleep."

"I need to fix dinner…"

He laughed. "It's already done. I just heated some of the leftovers."

Pooey. So we would have leftovers after all. "I'll think I'll snooze a little before I eat," I murmured and closed my eyes.

"All right."

I think… I think this was going to be one of my worst Christmas's ever… no matter of what I did. Its either give myself up, or fight against the clan. Either tell Patrick, or not to tell Patrick about it.

_That_ was the question.

**Soooo… Aay is deciding whether or not to leave in secrecy. Should she do that or talk to the king about it and plan it all out? Or will she do more?**

**By da way, you all guessed right :)**


	4. Plans

Oh Dear III 

**Chapter 3**

Eating the last of my potatoes, I put it aside and stretched and stood up from the bed. I had slept till morning and breakfast had been served. Patrick had just taken the leftovers from last night and heated them this morning. We needed to get rid of them anyway.

And I know Patrick was curious about what happened last night.

And I had decided to tell him about it. We would report the incident with Myla to the King and see what we would do.

I walked out and saw Patrick putting some more wood on the fire. He glanced up and gave a grin. "Glad to see your up," he said.

I nodded my head. "Did we have the snowstorm as predicted last night?"

"No, but we did get some more snow. It's still at least two to three feet in some places. I've cleared a small path outside already and people have already started to clear the road."

I sat down. "I suppose you're curious what happened last night."

Patrick rubbed the grime off his hands and sat down next to me. "More than curious… worried. When I heard the glass break and after a wild goose chase, finding my wife passed out on the ground? Not a very good picture."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want her to get away."

"I heard a little bit of what your sister said right as I got through the door," Patrick said. He clenched his fists. "Like I'd let you give yourself up!"

I closed my eyes and leaned against the chair. "I won't. And I know you wouldn't let me."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Myla has rebuilt the Dark and Scarlet clan," I stated. "I'll need to report to the king."

"She rebuilt…" Patrick wandered off and rubbed his eyes.

"Yes. She told me that she was going to attack Varrock on Christmas morning."

"Is their clan big enough?"

I shook my head. "I don't know."

Patrick stood up. "We need to report this now."

I started to undo the bandages on my head. "Alright."

"Why does your sister want you to give yourself up?" Patrick asked as he was putting on his jacket.

"If I do, they won't attack Varrock."

"It's probably just a trick. After they have you…"

"They'll probably kill me and attack Varrock anyway," I finished for him. I got some new bandages it and started wrapping my head again. It was no longer bleeding, but it was still a little nasty.

Patrick came over and started to wrap it for me. "I wouldn't let them," he said silently.

He finished wrapping and I turned around to face him. "I know," I said, and leaned up to give him a small kiss. "And I thank you for it."

Soon we were headed to the king. The snow had mostly been put to the side, so it was easier to walk. We waved to Otaku who was shoveling the last bit of snow in front of her house, and I had kept my hood over my head to hide the bandage over my head. No need for questions yet.

The castle was the same as ever, and when we were let inside, we found the king in his library pooring over some old document.

"King Roald," Patrick said, and he gave a bow.

I followed suit with a curtsey.

"Sir Patrick and Lady Aay! What a lovely surprise!" the king said and stood up. "What's the matter?"

"The Dark and Scarlet clan has been rebuilt," I said bluntly.

The King took a step back. "What? How?"

"My sister, who was presumed dead, has been alive all this time. She was the one who rebuilt the clan."

"Myla, wasn't it?" King Roald asked.

"Yes."

"How do you know this?" the king asked.

I hesitated before I spoke. "Myla… visited me last night. She threatened to attack Varrock on Christmas morning."

"Attack… Varrock?" the king stuttered. "How can she ever find an army so big? Varrock is the largest city around here for miles!"

"I cannot say how she will do it, for I do not know."

"Is there any way out of this?"

"Myla want's me to meet up with her at dawn on Christmas morning."

"Ah…" the king rubbed his head. "We have to come up with some sort of… plan."

Patrick took a step forward. "Do you think we should meet them in battle head on?"

"No, I don't believe so," the answered and looked at me. "Lady Aay, are you willing to risk your life?"

Patrick looked at me and I looked at the ground. "Yes. The clan must be destroyed."

The king nodded his head. "This is what we will do. Patrick, you must gather your friends that fought with you in the previous battles. Each of them, and some in pairs, will be put in charge of a portion of my army. Aay, you go ahead and meet up with your sister."

"What?" Patrick said quite loudly.

"I'm still explaining. Patrick, you and five other friends will follow Aay about a legion apart. Aay, where are you supposed to meet your sister?"

"At… at our old house, deep in the wilderness. It'll take about two full days to get there."

"Alright. I'll have that portion of the wilderness scouted so there won't be anyone to encounter you. The wilderness these days are starting to get dangerous."

I nodded my head, a sick feeling starting to rise in my stomach. The wilderness… I shivered.

"The plan will be to capture them in surprise. Aay, I have no clue what they will do to you. You must be prepared to fight with your life."

I had a feeling what my sister was going to make me do. She was going to plan the war, and make me squirm by watching the bloodshed. I didn't want to go through what I had to go through in my childhood.

"While I walk through the wilderness, I'll leave marks on the trees so Patrick and the others know where to go to," I said.

"Fine. Lady Aay, Sir Patrick, I want you to go recruit your friends and bring them here. We will get this all worked out as soon as possible. And," the king said, "On Christmas day, expect a war. Our present will be the defeat of the Dark and Scarlet clan."

Patrick and I nodded our heads and turned to leave.

We headed to Otaku's first.

"Can you go through with this, Aay?" Patrick said quietly. He slouched and put his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, I believe I can. I need to find out all that is happening. Maybe… maybe she doesn't have a big clan."

"She probably does."

We knocked on Otaku's door, and she opened it and smiled, but the smile faded when she probably saw the grim look on our faces. "What's the matter?"

"Otaku, we are recruiting all that helped defeat Dav and Ragetti," Patrick said.

"Why?" she asked and started to pull on her coat.

"We'll tell you when all of us are together."

Otaku followed us silently, and it took about an hour to get everyone. Soon Blitzer, Spirit, Calladus, Megamickel, Jack, Webbuu, Ozzy, Nick Yang, Crimson, Lta, and Greenwolf were following us. Last was Kid Mental and Gopher, who were probably working off a hangover. Silver soon caught up with us, who looked a little better from her sickness.

"What's this?" Gopher asked and opened the door wide.

"We'll explain it at the King's office," I said.

Gopher rubbed his head. "But I've got a…"

"Hangover, we know," Otaku said and crossed her arms. "Come, _now_."

Gopher shrank back and began to put on his coat.

Kid Mental had immediately opened the door and handed a beer to Patrick to hold for him as he was putting on his coat. "Party?" he asked, grinning.

Patrick handed back the beer. "Just follow," he said.

Kid Mental nodded and we headed back to the castle.

"What about Twaksak, Tigerlilly, and Sara?" I asked Patrick. "Would he want them too?"

"I assume so. We'll just ask when we get there," he answered.

We arrived and brushed the snow off our shoulders. The king's servants showed us into a large room with many chairs. We all sat down and everybody behind us looked at one another, wondering what was going on.

The King cleared his throat. "Greetings. Sir Twaksak, Lady Tigerlilly and Lady Sara will be here shortly. Until then, I will not say anything."

"When will they get here?" Blitzer asked.

"Don't they live a long ways away?" Spirit commented.

"The King probably sent people who could teleport that distance in a jiffy."

The king nodded. "Yes. I sent my best wizards over there to get them. And…" the king looked at the purple light surrounding in the room. "Here they are."

A tall Wizard tipped his hat to us and departed out the door. Twaksak and the girls grinned when they saw us, and sat down.

"The wizard looked serious when he told us we had to report to Varrock," Tigerlilly said.

"Yeah," Sara agreed. "What's happening?"

"Lady Aay, will you explain?" the king asked me.

I nodded my head.

So, I explained, and watched the faces pale around me. Oh, were they happy about all this.

When I was done, Otaku shook her head. "So Myla was alive after all, huh?"

"What about her mother?" Jack asked.

"I have no clue if my mother is alive or not," I said.

The king stepped foreword. "Aay will be heading out by herself. I have chosen Spirit, Calladus, Otaku, Blitzer, and Webbuu to go with Patrick to follow Aay about a legion apart. When Aay has arrived, they will look around and spy for us. Blitzer and Calladus, your job is to go back and to report to us. Spirit, Calladus, Otaku, Webbuu, and Patrick will find a way to get Aay out. Meanwhile, the rest of you will be in charge of a part of my army. You will slowly surround the clan and have a surprise capture. If this all goes well, there will be no bloodshed."

"But… do not expect that," the king finished.

We all nodded.

"I also want Patrick and his group to take out the scouts for the clan. Capture them and bring them back, Blitzer and Calladus. We might be able to squeeze some information out of them."

"Oi!" Kid Mental shouted. "I have a question."

"Speak, then."

"It seems like your having all the people that defeated Dav and the clan go with Patrick, except for me!"

The king scratched his head. "Well…"

"Well, so I was wondering that I should be allowed to go!" Kid Mental said.

"Fine. But you will not be allowed to bring any alcohol. Your life is on the line when your with Patrick and his group. Are you willing to fight?"

Kid Mental leaned back and lifted his right hand, which had four Mithril daggers in it. "Me 'n me daggers are ready, King."

I turned to Patrick. "Is this Kid Mental? He just agreed to not bring any beer."

"When a friend or a loved one is in danger, a person can change, Aay," Patrick said.

I leaned back. "Yeah, I guess so."

Patrick and I discussed with the people about the risk of spying on the clan. The rest of our friends went with the King to discuss what portion of the army they would get.

I know it was sort of hard to press all this information down on all them at once, and especially on Christmas. But most of them seem to accept it, and took it very seriously. For that, I was very grateful towards them.

Very grateful.

**This is going by fast. Hmm. The next few chapters may just be humor or fillers. They are not written yet, but I am planning to make it longer. And... erg, sometimes I'm not very good at humor, but I will attempt it. **

**Oh. And tell me if all you are comfortable with your characters so far. I want to make the characters according to what the creators want them to be :)**


	5. Dangerous Snowball War

Oh Dear III 

**Chapter 4**

**And about the time right now, remember back in Oh Dear that it was around Easter, which is in… uh… April, I believe? Oh Dear II was a few months after the first story. So… Aay has almost known Patrick and the others for almost a year, or over a year, at that. But, me being really sucky at math and being lazy I don't really care about this stuff. XD But that about sums that up.**

**And about the competition between Kid Metal and Gopher… you'll find out in either this chapter or the next… probably the next.**

It was now early into the afternoon, and Patrick and I were headed home, our plans all figured out. Two days before Christmas, I would head out. And that was a few days away. So, I had been thinking of how to live these last… three to five days? I wanted to be with Patrick and the others. That was decided. But what were we going to do?

So I asked Patrick what we should do.

"I don't know," he said. "Something, though."

Yeah.

Kid Mental passed us, then stopped and looked at us. "What you two so bummed about? The mission?"

I gave a small nod.

Kid Mental grinned. "You don't need to worry about that. Anyways, Gopher and me thought up of something to do."

"What?" Patrick asked.

"A competition open to all of Varrock."

I lifted my eyebrow in question. "What type of competition?"

Kid Mental gave a bigger grin. "A snowball competition."

"A snowball competition," Patrick repeated.

I clapped my hands and smiled. "What a great idea!"

"Great!" Kid Mental shouted. "Gopher is getting Otaku and everyone to go around Varrock asking everyone."

"When will it take place?"

"Three O'clock."

Patrick crossed his arms. "It's going to start to get dark. And cold."

"That, my friend, is the fun of it," Kid Mental stated and ran off. "Meet us in the center!"

"Let's alert our neighbors!" I shouted and grabbed Patrick's hand.

Patrick slumped his shoulders in defeat and followed.

Most of them said they were going to check it out, and some people downright refused. It was too cold, they said. We suggested they bring extra clothing, and some finally gave in. Most of the children on our block were more than happy to participate. Some of the adults looked at us like we were crazy, but I didn't care.

I was going to enjoy this day!

Rule: Clobber as many people as you can. 

Those were my rules. I wasn't going to show _any_ mercy.

Three O'clock came, and we saw at least half of the population at the center of Varrock. Which, was very, very, VERY, crowded. Man, I never had realized how _many_ people live in Varrock. This, my friends, was going to be _nasty. _

I waved to Otaku and headed over to her.

"Excited?" she asked.

"Yup!" I answered back.

Gopher went passed us and staggered to the fountain. He was followed by Kid Mental who had, you should know, beers in each hand. Gopher, it looked like, had already taken his fill of beer, because he was hiccuping and staggering everywhere.

"Ok peoples!" Kid Mental shouted. "We are going to be grouped into… uh… groups!"

I leaned over to Otaku. "How about you take the speaking part and sort the groups."

Otaku nodded. "I have an idea." She walked up to Kid Mental and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let me take in on from here, Mental."

"But…"

"No buts," Otaku said. "Ok, I need everyone to grab a partner, and do Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Otaku shouted. "The winner will go on my team, and gather at the north side of the fountain. The loser gather's on the south side of the fountain. Who want's to be the leader for that group?"

Blitzer, Calladus, and a few other people raised their hands.

Otaku chose Calladus to lead the group.

Everyone began to break into their pairs, and I paired up with Patrick.

"Rock, paper, scissors," I said, deciding to choose the paper.

"Rock, paper, scissors," Patrick said, and had decided on the scissors.

"Oh, pooey," I pouted.

"See ya with a snowball, Aay," Patrick grinned and gave me a quick kiss and left to be on Otaku's side.

I went over to Calladus's side and looked around to see who had made it here.

Otaku got Megamickel, Kid Mental, Blitzer, Crimson, Jack, Ozzy, and Patrick.

Calladus got Nick Yang, Twaksak, Sara, Greenwolf, Lta, Gopher, Silver, and myself.

I popped my fists and grabbed a handful of snow. I was ready.

Otaku stood back in the center. "First, a few rules. It is really cold out, so make sure everyone around you aren't dying or anything like that. You are allowed to do mostly anything you want. You are allowed to also go on your opponents side. Try not to hit your own team member. And… just… don't kill anyone. When I say go, we start, ok?"

A chorus of yes's went around.

"GO!"

And… we were off.

This was going to be hard to tell if a person was on your side or not, but oh well.

My team started to build a wall from snow right in the center, as did the other team. So you couldn't really trespass in the center without getting clobbered. I ran past a few houses, spotting no one at first. Then I noticed a pair of snowballs coming toward me from the back, so I ducked and tried to roll in the snow.

"You can't run forever, Aay!" It was Otaku who had thrown the ball.

"Sure I can!" I shouted back and went in between houses and over fences I didn't know if I was supposed to climb or not. I hid behind one and waited for Otaku to appear. I smoothed out my snowball and waited.

Footsteps. Breathing. I turned slightly to see, and I saw no one there.

What?

Freezing cold snow met the back of my head. I gave a small scream and started running.

That sneaky little… she had crept right behind me!

"Got you!" Otaku laughed.

I gave a small laugh. "Not for long!" I shouted and turned around speedily and thrust the snowballs directly at Otaku. She ducked from the first one I had thrown, but from the movement of her foot I could tell she has ducking to the right. I aimed with my left hand which had another snowball and tossed it. It hit her square in the face and she slipped to the ground.

I laughed and sped off, scooping some snow up. I had to run. I knew I was in big payback for that.

Now, I was set on finding Patrick.

I passed silently by Megamickel and Ozzy who were taking out poor Twaksak and Sara in a corner. Once I was a safe running distance away, I gave a hard toss at them, causing them to turn around and start throwing snowballs in my direction. I gave another laugh and fled.

I leaned against a house to catch my breath. I couldn't hear anyone around me, but I couldn't really hear anything because I was breathing so hard. After I caught my breath, I heard voices behind me, so I sped off again.

Leaping over a fence, I slipped on a patch of ice and fell smack on my backside. Though I didn't realize until now I had landed in a danger zone. I gulped and looked up.

Kid Mental, Blitzer, and Patrick stood there.

Great.

They were grinning and smoothing out some nicely sized snowballs. "Going anywhere, Lady Aay?" Kid Mental said calmly.

"Yeah, in fact, I am," I said, then scrambled to my feet. "Out of here!"

Three snowballs hit my head and my back, causing me to loose my footing again. They had planned this, I bet.

Snowballs kept landing down, and I got up to my feet clenching some snow. I franticly tossed it at them, not caring who I hit, and held on to the fence to hold myself up. I started to cross over, but a snowball hitting the side of my face caused me to fall down on the other side.

I groaned and scrambled to my feet. "I'll get you for this!" I shouted and ran away from another shower of snowballs and laughing men.

Ok. I had to recruit people.

I ran to our side and hunted for somebody. I spotted Silver catching her breath against the wall.

"Can you help me get some people?" I asked breathlessly.

She nodded. "Yeah. I'll get some of my friends, who, in fact, just took out a ton of people over there," she said, and pointed in a direction.

"Great!"

She ran to get them and I followed. "Who you targeting?" She asked.

"Patrick, Kid Mental, and Blitzer. I'm guessing they'll get more people too."

She grinned. "Gotcha." She went to a group of people who I didn't quite recognize and told them about it. They all happily agreed.

"Lead the way," someone said.

I nodded and ran toward the direction Patrick was.

When we were close, I motioned for them to be quiet and we crawled up to the fence. We heard them talking in low voices. Good. They were still there.

I motioned that on the count of three, we'll jump up and surprise them. I then noticed one of them had a cart full of snowballs. The girl who owned the cart handed some of them to me.

I nodded and counted.

1

2

3!

We all jumped up, and Silver and her friends gave a piercing war cry.

I noticed the surprised look on Patrick's and the others' faces. He had recruited some people, but not enough.

I snickered and jumped over the fence, this time watching where I landed. The others did the same, and the cart was handed successfully over the fence without being spilt.

We closed in on Patrick and the others, who were retreating and throwing snowballs randomly.

Patrick, Blitzer, Kid Mental and the others were cornered against a tall fence.

"Payback!" I shouted, and we were prepared to throw the hardest course of the snowballs yet.

Patrick then grinned. "See ya," he said, and ducked.

Behind them, a whole line of people stood up from behind the fence.

And, Otaku, Ozzy, and Jack stood with that line, grinning from ear to ear with a handful of snowballs.

"Attack!" Patrick shouted.

Our group scrambled back, not standing a chance. "Retreat!" some of the people shouted. We turned to run back.

But a whole line of people were standing there.

We were cornered.

"Alright, people, throw until your last drop of snow," I commanded, and the battle was on.

I threw the snowballs in my hands at them and swung around trying to duck the oncoming snowballs.

I then collapsed on my knees and started to gather the snow around me. We were getting plenty of snow from the ones thrown at us, but seriously, it was like a layer of snow being dumped on us. And I could barley see out of my eyes, for my eyelashes were caked with snow. The others weren't doing that well either. They were all on the ground, throwing random clumps of snow at anything.

The round of snowballs stopped, and our group groaned and wiped their faces to get rid of the snow.

"Give up?" One of the people along the fence asked.

"Never," answered the girl who had the cart.

Most of us then screamed at the oncoming snowballs and ducked.

I held my side. During all this time I had been laughing and using tons of energy and I hardly had any breath left.

"Oi!" someone shouted and all of us turned. Calladus, Gopher, Nick Yang, Twaksak, Lta, Greenwolf, and many other people stood there.

"Oi," Kid Mental answered back. I could tell he was beginning to get nervous.

I grinned evilly.

Calladus lifted a fist, which held a snowball. He pointed to Patrick. "Now, its payback," he said, and gave a war cry. They threw their snowballs and started to clobber Patrick's gang, and they created an opening for us to escape. We all sprang up and jumped over the fence. Or, at least, attempting. Some of us were all so tired we just threw ourselves over the fence. I had jumped, but my foot had caught on the fence, and I tumbled over. I should have just threw myself over.

I lay on the ground for a few seconds then slowly got back up. Patrick's gang started to retreat and we were chasing them. I decided to join them and painfully followed after them with handfuls of snow.

Some people had targeted Patrick, who was unsuccessfully trying to get away. Otaku, who had tried to help Patrick, got caught in the mess too.

"Patrick!" I shouted, and he looked over at my and a frightened look appeared on his face.

I smiled and chucked the snowball at him.

Boo yah!

Patrick received it full in the face and he fell backwards.

Now, I supposed I should have felt guilty, but after how he cornered us, he deserved it.

After awhile of clobbering Patrick and Otaku, we let them go. We decided to head back to the center, where our team was resting behind the snow wall that had been built. I sat beside Calladus who was rubbing his hands. He looked up to the sky. "I think we should quit."

I nodded. It was getting dark, and a light snow had begun to fall. "Why don't you get Gopher to shout to everyone its quitting time near the fountain?" I suggested.

Calladus shook his head and grinned. "He passed out. Somebody dragged him home. He really shouldn't have drunken that much before the competition."

"I'll do it, then," I said and started to head to the center.

Silver appeared and handed me a stick with a white flag at the end. "Just in case," she said.

I laughed and waved it when I was walking along. "Truce!"

By then, Otaku and Patrick had appeared, as had most of the people. I walked over to them and grinned. "Had enough?"

Otaku nodded her head and sank to the ground and closed her eyes. "Who do you think won?" she asked between breaths.

I shrugged. "I don't know. But we were thinking that we should quit. Snow just started falling and it could get thick and dangerous."

Patrick stood up on shaky knees. "All the children have been dragged home by their parents, so we shouldn't have to worry about them. I know some people on our team have headed home. We should wait for at least another ten minutes for people to show up."

I nodded. "You ok, Patrick?"

He laughed. "I didn't expect Calladus to find us, but they did."

I stuck my tongue at him. "Ha ha," I taunted at him.

I asked how Otaku was doing.

"I'm doing ok," she answered. "I'm surprised Gopher and Kid Mental came up with this."

"I heard that!" Kid Mental hiccuped at her.

Patrick nodded. "First time in a long time most of us have acted like kids."

I grinned. "Acting like a kid isn't that bad sometimes."

"Sure isn't."

We waited for ten minutes and sent the people home. We were hoping that if people were still out there that they would eventually get home. We said goodbye to everyone and headed home quietly.

I took Patrick's arm and leaned my head against it. "That was exhausting," I commented.

Patrick sighed. "Yeah. I haven't got a work out that hard in a long time."

We entered our home and brushed the snow off our shoulders and hung up our jackets. I threw off my boots. "I think I'm going to go collapse on the bed."

"No dinner?" Patrick asked.

"Maybe after a wink or two," I sighed.

"I'll get you when its ready. I'll just find whatever we have in ice box," Patrick said and went into the kitchen.

I collapsed on the bed and rubbed my head. It didn't hurt that much anymore, and for that I was grateful. But, I didn't want to be thinking of unhappy things.

Today had to be one of the most happy and fun filled days in my life. And nothing had gone wrong. Well, except for the fact that I was almost covered in snow, but it had all been good.

And it had sure gotten my mind off of things.

Then I thought of Patrick. What was he doing making the food, again? I jumped up and headed to the kitchen. I was supposed to fix food.

Patrick looked at me when I came in. "I'd thought you would be asleep by now."

"I decided to make dinner," I replied.

"That's ok, I can make it," Patrick said and started to cut up some carrots. "Soup ok?"

I took the knife out of Patrick's hands. "I'll make it."

"But…"

"For once, Patrick, sit down and rest," I said, and gave a grin.

"But…"

"If you want to do something, make some tea," I suggested.

Patrick sighed, came behind me and put his arms around me in a hug. "I just feel like doing something for you."

"You did do something for me," I said.

"Like what?"

I turned around in his arms and faced him. "You became my husband," I said and leaned up and kissed him. Patrick wrapped his arms tighter around me, and after a few moments I broke up the kiss and whispered, "and that is enough for me." After a few moments of looking up at him, I said, "I love you, Patrick Black."

"As I love you, Aay Black," he answered back and we kissed once more.

I didn't want to let go. I wanted to stay in that position forever, afraid to meet the danger that could possibly appear in my journey. But I would do it for Patrick, for my friends, and for Varrock. I wouldn't give up.

**Too…much… fluff… :shivers: ok, so I'm not a big fluff writer. But I had fun writing this chapter. And, it turned out to be eight pages, which I think, is one of the longest in the Oh Dear series, excluding Aay and Patrick's stories. :dances around, apparently happy: and with this Author's C/C Time, it's 9 pages, around 3,000 words. YAY! **

**Please review for your questions and thoughts or just whatever! And sorry about some of the characters, I have a hard time putting all their names down at once, so I might have forgotten some, but I don't think I did. (I think I had them all memorized…)**


	6. Chattin'

Oh Dear III 

**Chapter Five**

**OMIGOSH! A filler :) **

Mixing my hot chocolate and preparing Patrick's, I was thinking about using a sled and horses to go down to Edgeville and seeing what they had in stock. I could ask Otaku or Silver to go with me. I'll think I'll ask them both, and actually I could ask Sara and Greenwolf too. It would be a good time to get to know them.

As Patrick came into the kitchen, I asked him about it.

"It sounds fine," he said. "I'm going to walk around Varrock to see if there was any damage done to the buildings during the competition last night."

"Good idea. I'm sure a fence or two were broken down from all that jumping over them," I replied back.

"It's amazing, though," Patrick said in a voice of awe.

"What?" Maybe I didn't want to ask, but I did.

"How the fences were able to hold you," Patrick laughed.

I _knew_ it.

"Now Patrick, it isn't very nice to mention ones weight to a person," I retorted back. "It's amazing too about how you didn't seem cold during all that time. I guess you're just cold hearted!"

He laughed. "You hurt me, Aay."

I stuck my tongue at him and handed him his hot chocolate. "Same here. Now drink up so we can head out."

"I think I'll stay here. I want to finish this book I'm reading," Patrick said, and held up a book to prove it.

"What book is it?"

"The History of Varrock."

"Oh. Interesting."

"Yeah," Patrick said, not realizing my voice had been full of sarcasm. "It's amazing to what happened here a long time ago."

"I'm sure. Patrick, I'm going to head out now. I'll see you later in the day."

"You too."

I headed to the small barn and hitched up the sled. I decided to stop over at the bar first where Sara was staying, and Greenwolf will probably be there too because she hanged out with her friends there.

Riding over there, a light snowfall began to start Considering how the clouds looked, it wouldn't last long. Which was good, because I didn't want to get caught at Edgeville in a snowstorm. I reached the bar and hopped off, tying the rope to a pole.

I guessed right, as Greenwolf was sitting next to Crimson and Lta.

I walked over. "Hey Greenwolf, are you avaible to go somewhere with me?"

She shook her head. "No, sorry. I'm heading over to Falador with Crimson and Lta for a day and spending the night over there before coming back."

"Oh, well, that's ok, I was just going to do some last minute Christmas shopping at Edgeville. I'll talk to you later, ok?" I said and nodded goodbye to them.

"Thanks though," Greenwolf commented.

I went to the bar keeper. "What room is Sara staying in?" I asked.

He took out a notebook. "Good thing there's only one Sara. She's in room two."

"Thanks!" I walked up the stairs and headed to room two, the room that I had stayed in when I first came to Runescape. I knocked on the door and Sara opened it quietly.

"Hey Sara, are you doing anything today?" I asked her.

"Not really. I was planning on shopping down in the stores later on, though," she said.

"How about Edgeville? It's only about an hour's ride from here, I think."

She nodded her head. "Sounds good. Let me get my coat."

Soon we were on the sled.

"Any others coming?" she asked.

"I'm thinking of asking Silver and Otaku. We'll stop at Silver's first."

Silver opened the door and I frowned. She looked sick again.

"How are you doing?"

"I have another cold and a fever coming, I think. I shouldn't have been out so long in the snow."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry."

"It's no problem. I'll be better by the time when we have to follow you. Where you going to ask something?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go shopping, but you're too sick to do that."

"Yeah," she said nodding. She sneezed. "Be careful, ok?"

"I will," I reassured her and climbed on the sled.

"She sick again?" Sara asked.

"Yeah."

"Poor her," Sara said quietly.

Otaku was next.

She opened the door quickly when I knocked.

I asked her about shopping, and she quickly said yes.

"Something the matter?" I asked her.

"Gopher and Kid Mental are having another competition. I don't want to be the one to carry them out this time," she said.

"Who won last time?"

"No one. They both passed out. Webbuu and I carried them home. Apparently they couldn't hold their liquor when they got home."

I shivered. "So you…"

Otaku shivered with me. "Not a happy thought. They were also too delirious to clean up. So, Webbuu and I had the time of our life," she said angrily.

"Yuck."

Otaku nodded and put on her boots. "Where we headed?" Otaku asked happily, quickly recovering.

"Edgeville. We'll only have a few hours to shop though," I said.

"Anyone else going?"

"Sara. I asked Greenwolf, but she couldn't make it. I also asked Silver, but she's really sick."

"Hmm. I'll bring something over for her later," Otaku said.

"Good idea."

So Otaku, Sara, and I headed out to Edgeville on Patrick's sled that he had bought about a week ago.

"So, what did you guys plan to do during Christmas?" Sara asked to start a conversation.

Otaku shrugged. "Just do what I do every year."

"And that is…?"

"Have a party," Otaku grinned. "Then we would exchange gifts to one another. Then it would end a bit early so everyone could go home and have their family time."

"Sounds good," I said.

"How about you, Aay?" Sara asked.

I pondered on this. "I don't know," I finally answered.

"We all didn't expect this thing to happen so close to Christmas," Otaku sighed.

"Yeah. What a way for my sister to ruin the Christmas season," I said, and sighed with Sara who was nodding.

"I'm sure it'll all turn out good," Otaku said.

"Maybe. You never know," Sara replied.

"What are you all going to by in Edgeville?" I asked them.

"Random things," Otaku said. "Whatever seems like a good present for someone."

"Same here," Sara said.

"I'm hunting for a nice pair of mittens," I said.

"What color?" Sara asked.

"A color that will match a good pair of boots I find."

"Ah. Is this for Patrick?" Otaku asked with a gleam in her eye.

I laughed. "It might be. I heard of something going on in the Barbarian Village. You have to search around for something and when you succeed, you get a pair of boots or something."

"I did that," Otaku said suddenly. "It was cool. There are two pair of boots down there. A very nice pair of colorful boots and some fighting boots."

"Fighting boots," I murmured. "Those sound good for Patrick."

"I think they'll suit him," Otaku said.

"Are you going to have a party before and after the ordeal with the Dark and Scarlet clan?" Sara asked, changing the subject.

"I think you should have it after," I said

"Why?" Otaku asked.

"It'll give us reassurance that this whole ordeal will pass and it'll give us hope to return."

"That sounds good," Otaku said.

We talked until we arrived to the Barbarian Village. Since we were passing through it, we decided to go to get the boots. I had to park the sleigh and head down a hole by a rope. It was very warm down here, which I was happy about, since we could easily freeze our rears off if we stayed outside for too long.

We just ran through the courses, not wanting to fight whatever obstacle there was down there.

Eventually we reached the end and I walked to a treasure chest. Opening it, I saw two pairs of shoes down there. Yup, the colorful ones and the fighting ones. Right now, I was thinking of Patrick, so I picked up the fighting pair. Sara had reached down and grabbed the colorful pair.

We headed back out and rode the sleigh over to Edgeville with our prize boots. We first stopped at the clothes shop and I found some nice mittens there. There was a light brown pair that matched the boots, and I decided to buy that for Patrick. What else I was going to buy him, I don't know. He was hard to buy for.

Otaku bought a few shirts and Sara bought a scarf, and we were headed to the food shop. I bought a few sweets, thinking Patrick might like them. I bought some for myself to eat on the way back home. We stopped at the bookstore and I found tons of good books on the History of Varrock. Patrick seemed to enjoy that, so I found a few books I didn't think he had. I also found some good looking adventure novels for the shelf at home.

We shopped for at least another hour, and then we decided we didn't want the horse to freeze, so we went back earlier than we planned to. We stopped at the Blue Moon and had a cup of hot chocolate, and we said goodbye to Sara who had thanked me for inviting her. I dropped off Otaku and headed over to Silver. I decided to give her a book that I had bought.

I knocked on the door and nobody answered, and thought she was sleeping. So I went home and decided to give it to her tomorrow. Patrick wasn't back yet, so I ran to my hiding place for his presents and set the down, content at what I had bought him. It was now almost Three O'clock, so I decided to get a nice dinner going that would take time to make.

Tomorrow, I didn't know what I would do.

But right now, I didn't care, either.

The only thought on my mind: Dinner. Must. Make. Dinner.

My stomach rumbled.

I sighed and chopped up some carrots.

**Wee:coughs: nothing happened. Bleh. But it needed to be done. I'm ok with this chapter. **


	7. Serious Scare

**Warning: If a person is talking to you on Runescape under the name 'Mustard Gal' … that is not me. I got information from a friend who said the Mustard Gal were saying my account went down (warrioraayla) and they created a new account, Mustard Gal. I only have one account that I use. Warrioraayla. That is it. Nothing else. It is working perfectly fine. The Runescape Mustard Gal account is a fake Mustard Gal, and not me. Do not believe it. Thank you.**

**On with the story!**

I brought out a pack and began to fill it with provisions that I would need for the trip. I would be leaving at dawn, only about ten hours away, and maybe heading for the doom of my life. So far, I had my things packed to be put on the horse, like food, except the pack I was filling now had my weapons, which I think I would definitely need.

"Already packing, Aay?" I heard Patrick asked behind me.

I looked back over my shoulder and gave a small smile. "I have to. I can't be late."

Patrick sighed and picked up some hot chocolate and hot cider, and walked over. He passed the hot cider to me and I stood up to accept it.

"I want you to be careful," Patrick said quietly.

"How many times are you going to tell me that, Patrick?" I asked and grinned at him. "I can't say I'll be fine, because I don't know and I don't want to lie. You'll just have to trust me."

"I do trust you," Patrick whispered.

I sighed and took a sip of the cider. I lifted my gaze back to Patrick. "You should be getting ready too, you know."

"I don't leave for another day."

I nodded slowly and set down my cider so I could get back to packing.

Patrick walked over and knelt down. "Do you have the Rune daggers?"

"Yes."

"Your bow?"

"Yeah. I'll be carrying it in."

"Arrows?"

"Well, you can't work a bow without arrows, now could you? Of course I have them."

"Rune long sword?"

"Its going to be attached to my belt. See, I have it right here."

"Rune plate skirt?"

"Wearing it."

"Rune plate body?"

"… In my room. Too hot to wear that now."

"Rune shield?"

"… I don't have a Rune shield."

"You do now."

"What?"

Patrick got up and walked to a closet, taking out something large. He walked over to me and set it down next to me. He started to remove the bag covering it. "Consider this an early Christmas present."

I grinned and finished taking off the bag, revealing a sparkling Rune shield. "Patrick… this must have cost…"

He gave a small laugh. "The cost took a little bit out of my savings, but you know we aren't exactly poor."

"How much do you get paid with your mining job?" I asked.

"A little more than you, but remember, you too have Rune things. You've worked up a bit of money too."

I smiled at my stupidity. "I know."

"… Blonde's…"

"What did you say?"

"I said lawns. Ya know, when winter passes, we'll have an awfully nice lawn."

"… I'm sure. And you just so happened to be thinking about lawns."

"… Maybe."

"Hmm…"

"Oh! Where's your Rune helmet?"

I sighed. "Do I have to wear that thing? Its all hot and stuffy…"

"Hey, try wearing that thing with a beard."

"Point taken. I'll be sure to bring it."

"Good girl."

The night passed, and soon dawn was upon us. I had been awake an hour earlier though because of the butterflies in my stomach, and I drank lots of cider to get rid of it, though it didn't quite help. I was just going to be visiting the outhouse more often.

I slipped off my gown and opened the drawer that had my armor in it. I put on a thin tank top and then grumbled when I put the plate body on. Sure, it protected you, but it began to smell when all your sweat starts to collect on the armor.

Finished putting the plate body on, I put on the almost knee length plate skirt. Plate skirts I could stand, and plate legs I couldn't. It was the same problem like the plate body. I pulled on my leather boots and my red gloves on my hands. I tied my hair back, tying the braids the same length as my hair in little braids and also tying them back. I had been deciding whether or not to cut my hair; my hair was easily reaching down to the middle of my back. I would decide on that once I would get back.

Patrick had already gotten up and probably was getting my horse ready. I was a little too nervous to eat a full breakfast, but I did it so I could last at least until midday.

I tossed the weapon pack over my shoulder and headed out the door. I had guessed right; my horse was packed and ready to go. Patrick, Otaku, Webbuu, Sara, Twaksak, Kid Mental, Calladus, Spirit, Silver, and Blitzer stood there to say goodbye and wish my luck. I nodded at the cautions I received, thanking them for it.

Before getting on my horse, I turned to Patrick, a lump in my throat. "Patrick," I said uneasily to him.

Patrick looked at the ground and kicked at the dirty snow. He looked back up and I could see tons of worry and even tears in his eyes. He began to speak, his voice beginning to break: "Aay, be careful. I don't want to lose another person in my life."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked up to him, running a hand over his cheek and wiping the small tear that had leaked out. "I have hardly seen you cry, Patrick," I whispered, trying to control tears of my own.

He gave a small cracked laugh. "I have a reason to," he said and leaned down.

I stood up on my toes to receive his kiss, and then I clenched my fists and broke it, stepping back. "You'll find me alive, Patrick," I guaranteed him.

I jumped up on my horse. "Goodbye, Patrick, and everyone," I said looking back at Otaku and the others. I kicked the horse lightly on her side and she went off in a trot.

"When you get back, Aay, you and I will have a beer together," I heard Kid Mental shout.

"I second that motion," I heard Webbuu shout, and the 'aye's' that went around.

I didn't respond. I just kept on going, feeling now that I had lied to Patrick, that he won't find my alive. Myla was capable of doing anything to me. She was capable of taking Varrock. Varrock was weak enough as it is. The guards that protect the gates probably aren't a match for the men, and the people in the King's Army would have to do all the fighting. Falador could maybe help with their White Knights, who weren't as strong as the King's Army, but they needed to stay in their own town to protect, a town easily as big an vulnerable as Varrock.

I rode for several hours, making sure I wasn't tiring my horse. I was now pretty deep into the Wilderness, and sure enough, I haven't met any attackers, which I was happy of. The attackers wouldn't last against me! Though, I didn't quite know about that.

Finally, lunch time had arrived, and I chose a not so scary spot, which had a few trees and a small pond. I quickly made my lunch and made sure the horse grazed on the grass that seemed to be coming scarce. The snow easily gave us water, but it covered the grass. I knew that the snow shouldn't be that deep around my old house because it had almost never snowed there, so I wasn't quite worried.

I began to ride again until nightfall. I picked another not so scary spot so I could sleep for the night. It was under a willow tree, and it had no snow under it. The horse could eat some of the available grass and be able to sleep without freezing. I brought out all the blankets and dressed myself in the warmest thing I had. I built a fire and cooked my dinner. Another day of riding, and I would arrive.

I sighed and ate my dinner quietly.

The next hour I had fallen asleep soundly next to the fire. Thankfully I had not dreamed that night, for I was afraid of what I would dream of. But, not thankfully, I had awoken to a branch breaking.  
I didn't move a muscle. I didn't try to twitch. I didn't open my eyes. I just strained my ears for the noise. It was from behind me, about ten feet away. I heard multiple branches crack and I guessed there were at least five. Obviously these guys weren't the best of sneaks, for a professional wouldn't even think of letting a branch snap.

Then I heard them speak.

"It's a girl!" one man in a husky voice proclaimed in a whisper.

"Look at what she's wearing!" replied a squeaky, voice.

"Hmph. I guess we'll just have to take it off," another man answered. He sounded dangerous and very perverted.

I began to sweat. I made a small movement that made it look like I moved in my sleep, but I had grasped a small dagger under my pillow.

"Suppose she's awake?" the husky man asked.

"Considering her armor, her skill may be above ours," the squeaky one observed.

"Then should we consider…?" the husky voiced man asked, afraid.

The dangerous one gave a small laugh. "You underestimate me. We'll take the girl and her possessions, and have fun with her back at the camp," he declared.

That did it. I sprang up and threw the dagger at the perverted one, who ducked barely in time. My sword was on the other side of the fire, so I jumped over and rolled, grasping the sword. I jumped back up and motioned for them to come. "Come on, you perverted freaks. I'll teach you some manners."

The dangerous one laughed. "Perhaps we should introduce ourselves? I am Horve."

"Donsil," the husky man said.

"Squeakin," the squeaky guy said.

"Where's the other two?" I asked them.

"What other two?" Horve asked, giving an evil grin.

_Their behind me. _I thought and spun back, seeing two men covered in black. They jumped towards me and I did a side flip to avoid them, landing on one knee in a defensive stance. "I dare you to try."

"Brave girl," Horve said. He motioned to the guys in black. "Get her."

They pulled out knives and advanced on me. I dug my foot into the ground, preparing for a jump at the men. When they got close enough, I pushed with my foot and sprang at the men, catching the first man at the arm. I heard a thud, and another thud, louder this time, drop to the ground. I had cut off the man's arm.

_A little too much, _I added mentally.

The man screamed and writhed on the ground in pain.

I ran at the other man, preparing just to give him a cut on the side and a blow on the head. I was successful. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"How's that, Horve?" I growled at him.

"I'll take her on," Donsil growled back. He grasped his weapon, a double edged ax, ones that the Barbarians carried. He took a few steps toward me, and I made sure my footing and stance were correct. I could do this.

Donsil roared and dived at me, swinging his ax with _one_ hand, as it would take me both hands. He swung the ax backwards quicker than I had anticipated as I had avoided his swing and went to his right. I had to quickly land on the ground and spin with my right heel in order to avoid his aim. He turned around quickly and slammed the ax down on me, and I had to kneel down on one leg to block it.

I strained and sweat began to pour down the side of my head. I had both hands on the hilt, trying to push away his ax, which he was holding with one hand.

"That's some strength you have there," I gasped out.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, missy," he growled and put his other hand on the hilt.

I took that to advantage, knowing that a split second before he put his hand on the hilt, his strength would be weak. I let my self drop to my back, kicking out my right leg, hitching it around his knees, and pulled. He dropped to the ground on his back, and I sprang up, putting my sword tip to his neck.

He gave a small laugh. "That's some speed you got there," he gasped out.

I tried to flick off the sweat coming down my brow. "Strength isn't everything."

"Thank you, Donsil," I heard Horve say and felt a sneaky hand creep up the side of my body to my neck.

Oh crap. I had been distracted. I tried to budge loose, but Horve had placed a hand my sword hilt and was holding tightly to my throat.

"In this instance, strength is everything," Horve whispered into my ear.

I shivered and tried to move away. The tip of my sword was still at Donsil's neck.

Donsil looked up at Horve. "Can you remove the sword now?" he asked him.

I felt Horve pushing down on the handle, and I gasped and tried to keep the sword from going down.

Donsil noticed it and began to fret. "Whadd'ya doin', boss? Boss?"

"I'm sorry," I yelled out, tears pouring down my cheek. I couldn't stop Horve. He plunged the sword straight through Donsil's neck.

"What did you do that for?" I screamed at him.

"He was useless to me anyways. I can't share my prize now, can I?"

"You b…!"

"Such harsh words, milday."

Squeaken walked over and squeaked out, "You killed Donsil."

"So what?"

Squeaken repeated it again. "You killed Donsil." His voice wavered and cracked and he said it once again, this time screaming at him. He uttered a string of curses and kicked Horve in the face.

Horve hadn't expected that. He fell down on me from the impact and I gave a tiny scream and wiggled out from under him. I rolled away and grabbed hold of the grass, trying to calm my nerves. I hadn't been so scared at one point. He seriously was going to… My thoughts wandered off and I let the last of my tears fall.

By now Horve was up and rushing at Squeakin.

I got up shakily and rushed after him. Squeakin had no way to protect him self, and I jumped in front of him, keeping Horve's sword at bay. "Get back," I commanded him.

"Now, Milady…"

"Get back, DAMMIT!" I screamed and pushed away his sword with a burst of energy and raised my sword again, quicker than I had ever before. I decapitated him.

I gave a small scream. "What… what did I…?" I rubbed my eyes and tried to erase the memory of his head flying off and the blood splattering, and his body flopping to the ground.

Squeaken walked over to Donsil. He looked up to me, and I looked back at him with a new set of tears.

"Donsil was… Donsil was the… closest thing I had to a father," he whispered and looked down at Donsil.

I walked over. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

He shook his head. "Not your fault," he whispered back. He then looked quickly back at me and got up, and handed me all my packs and brought my horse over. "Run, Milady Aay."

"You know me?"

"Aye. I've been in Varrock many a times."

"What about you?"

"I must stay here and bury Donsil. The others can rot for all I care."

I situated the packs and got on my horse. "Thank you, Squeaken."

"It's Yash."

"Thank you again, Sir Yash. I'm sorry I cannot stay and help you," I said.

"You must have more pressing matters to be going this deep in the wilderness."

"A group of people will come around here tonight. Say that Lady Aay wishes that you can get some provisions from them and can either go with them or head to Varrock. We will deal with a trial later, even though I do not think you have killed."

"Nay, I have not. But I will accept the offer and the trial. Whom might I ask?"

"Sir Patrick. Will you recognize him?"

"Aye, Lady Aay. Begone and be swift."

"Aye," I responded and had my horse in a trot.

I was still a little shaky on the events, but I had to leave. I shivered, realizing that some men like Horve did exist. I leaned forward in the saddle and let out the last of my tears. I had killed before, but never before had I decapitated a man and seen the blood splattered all around, and the lifeless eyes gazing back at you. I clenched the reins and finally sat up straight. I needed to stop thinking about it.

I looked up at the rising sun and looked at my surroundings. Yes, I would arrive before midday.

I began to sweat in anticipation.

I told myself to concentrate, to be aware of their army and all around me.

I felt myself beginning to calm and the butterflies still in my stomach disappeared.

I was ready.

Almost 3,000 words. But oh well. This chapter had more serious issues in it, and I hope that you will continue reading.

**Please comment!**

**(With the edits I made later on after I typed this, it got over 3,000 yeah!)**

**The next chapter will be with Patrick and the others, written in 3rd perspective. **


	8. War Discussion

**Who is this about? Patrick and the others! 3rd person. Ya, I've made some mistakes in the story, but once my original computer is completely fixed, you'll have to live with them.**

Patrick sighed as he watched Aay go off into the distance. He rubbed his hands together to warm them back up, and he turned to go back into his house… but not before receiving a hard whack to the head from behind. He slipped on the ice/snow below him and twisted his body so he landed on his backside, and that hurt.

He rubbed his heads and looked who tripped him. "What did you do that for?" he shouted at Webbuu, who had been the one.

Webbuu smiled and gave a laugh. He kneeled down. "To teach you a lesson. You being down so much won't help us save Aay, you know."

Patrick check his hand to make sure he wasn't bleeding. "I know."

"You need to be a leader."

"I know," Patrick repeated.

"Concentrate."

Patrick began to get a headache. "How can I concentrate when I have a blasting headache?"

"You know the answer. You've done it before in battles."

"…" Patrick didn't answer. Then: "So… why did you hit me?"

"To whack some sense into you!" Webbuu laughed and stood up.

Patrick sighed and stood up. "Alright…" he looked at the others standing there. "You can all go back now, but the people leaving with me, be here in two hours. We leave by noon."

They nodded and headed off. Patrick excused himself from Webbuu, still a little angry at him for smacking him on the head. He could now start to feel a lump forming. He groaned and scooped up some snow to put on the lump.

After about five minutes of that, he rode to Varrock Castle to discuss the battle situation. King Roald was in the library with all the captains there, as well as Tigerlilly, Twaksak, Sara, Greenwolf, Crimson, Lta, Gopher, Ozzy, Nick Yang, and Jack stood receiving their armies to command.

Tigerlilly nodded to Patrick. "You all packed and rearin' to go?"

"Sure am, _Lady_ Tigerlilly," Patrick said as casual as he could.

She growled back at him. "I'll never get used to that."

"Is your clan fighting too?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah. They're gonna be in my portion of the army."

"How about you, Twaksak? Are you prepared?" Patrick asked Twaksak who had just walked over.

Twaksak shrugged. "I've never done something like this before, and it's going to be a little hard, but I'll survive."

Patrick nodded and bowed to the King who just walked up to him.

"Sir Patrick, are your men ready to go?" the King asked.

"Men _and_ ladies," Silver said, joining them right beside Patrick. "I'm going with them."

King Roald pondered on this a moment. "Yes, you did help defeat Dav, didn't you?"

Silver nodded.

"Go then."

"Anyways, the men _and_ ladies will be meeting at my house in about an hour and a half, and I am prepared to leave," Patrick said.

"Good. How did Lady Aay fare this morning when she left?"

"She was a little worried, but she'll make it," Patrick said quietly.

King Roald nodded. "It is indeed hard; going far away from your loved ones, not knowing what your fate."

"That it is," Patrick replied.

King Roald excused himself and went to the front of the room. "Men and ladies, gather around please. This morning at dawn, Lady Aay set out to the clan. Now our plan is in motion. Sir Patrick and his men and ladies will head out in a little bit. Then we will begin to follow. I have entrusted a thousand men into each of your commands, and I trust you to follow through. We will set out when Sir Patrick is about five leagues from us. You will each be given a horse and be expected to ride at the front of your men.

"If all goes well, Sir Calladus and Sir Blitzer will come back to us and alert how may men there are; and we will march forward either to meet them in battle, or be able to catch them by surprise. Even though I have complete trust in Sir Patrick and his group, luck may not always be by their side. With meeting them in battle, that means either Sir Patrick has been found and imprisoned or they had expected this encounter. I am ninety nine percent sure that we will meet them on the battlefield.

"The Dark and Scarlet clan has always been cunning and rebellious, and I doubt that when Lady Aay is with them, that they will withhold from attacking Varrock. The clan will probably show you no mercy, so do not get in that position. Fight with all you have. I do not mean to dampen your hope of not going into battle; there is always hope. Do not give up. Keep fighting for Varrock, for your people, for your family and friends… for yourselves, so we can live a long, prosperous life."

Patrick clapped once the King was done speaking, and the people around him gave a cheer and clapped loudly. They were ready to go to the battle, no matter what happens.

Now, it was Patrick's turn. He watched his friends go to the men they were in charge of and getting ready to travel and fight, and then he left to go home to catch a quick drink of hot chocolate. He gulped it down and went outside to gather up his horse.

Otaku and Blitzer stood outside the door, holding their horses reigns.

"Ready?" Blitzer asked.

"Aye," Patrick answered and climbed onto his horse.

Webbuu, Kid Mental, Spirit, Silver, and Calladus rode up on their horses. Otaku and Blitzer climbed onto their horses, ready to go.

Patrick turned his horse around and gazed at them. "Aye, what the King said was true. Whether we fail in our mission or not, we must inform the King of how many men are in battle. I'm not that great of speaker as the King, and I will repeat what he said: Do not give up. Fight."

"I think it was, _'Do not give up. Keep fighting for Varrock, for your people, for your family and friends… for yourselves, so we can live a long, prosperous life.'" _Kid Mental pointed out.

Patrick rubbed his eyes. "See, I told you," he grumbled.

Kid Mental grinned and kicked the horse into a trot. "Lead the way, Patrick!"

"Aye!" Patrick exclaimed and pushed the horse in a pace that surpassed Kid Mental's, and after awhile he slowed down to a slow trot along the path. The others followed, and they were soon in the wilderness.

A light snow had covered any footsteps they may have seen, and they all kept at a decent length behind each other just in case they were attacked. It was slow progress at first, but when they reached a spot that was covered with some trees, they had seen some tracks that weren't covered in snow. They had guessed it was Aay's.

They rode until nightfall, stopping near a small clearing of trees. Webbuu made their dinner with the help of Silver, and Otaku and Kid Mental went to go get some firewood, which would have been scarce around there. Eventually they found the number of firewood that they needed, and they all sat down around the fire eating the cow meat they had brought along.

"What do you suppose Aay is doing right now?" Kid Mental asked.

"Eating," Blitzer guessed.

"She said she was also going to stop at nights," Calladus said. "So yes, she would be eating right now."

"I wonder if she's afraid," mused Kid Mental.

Webbuu nibbled on his meat. "I'm sure she is. I'm sure even all of us are afraid, too."

"Not me," declared Kid Mental.

"How so?" Spirit asked.

"I just am," Kid Mental retorted.

"Even I," Calladus began saying, "have a little fear in me."

"Well, I'm not afraid," Kid Mental said, though his voice was wavering. Callladus, one of the best warriors out there, afraid?

A branch snapped. Kid Mental jerked out of his seat. "What was that?"

"I don't know. What do you think, Patrick?" Blitzer asked.

Patrick, who had been quiet all this time, finally spoke. "I don't know either. Maybe a wild animal."

"Look!" Kid Mental shouted and pointed to a black shape coming towards them.

"I don't see it," Blitzer said.

"But…" Kid Mental started then noticed the black form was gone. They saw him shiver and sit back down. "But… I saw…"

"You sound afraid, Mental," Patrick said.

Kid Mental gulped. "Naw, I'm still not."

Kid Mental looked back and saw it again. "It's there again!"

"Then go check it out," Webbuu suggested.

"Show us you're not afraid," Patrick said.

Kid Mental stood up and took out a mithril dagger. "Fine. Just don't come begging to me when I have to come back and save you."

Calladus laughed. "Ok."

Kid Mental headed out and got closer and closer to the form. He was about three feet away from it, and it disappeared.

"Wha—t?" he gasped.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He quickly spun around and the black form was there. It shouted "Boo!"

Kid Mental gave a yelp and fell backwards, starting to throw a dagger, but stopped when he recognized the laughter. He groaned.

It was Otaku.

"You should have seen your face!" Otaku wheezed out slowly because she was laughing so hard.

"But…"

Otaku regained her composure and held out her hand to help Kid Mental up. She and Kid Mental headed back to the camp. "Mental, don't be embarrassed to show when you're afraid."

"But…"

"Right now, I am having a sickening feeling in my gut, and it won't go away. I'm worried for Aay and the future for Varrock."

"…"

"I did this for your own good. Don't be afraid to ask for help, either."

"What help would I ask for?"

Otaku shrugged. "About your drinking problem, maybe."

Kid Mental stopped abruptly. "Uh-uh. No way. That's not a problem."

"It isn't?"

"If it was a problem I couldn't be here right now. This is a once in a lifetime that I would give up my beer for my country."

"Still, you're young and you have to be careful…"

"Nothing will happen to me!" Kid Mental mumbled and stalked off.

Patrick looked up from the small book he had brought along. "What did you talk to Mental about?"

Otaku grinned. "I tried to get him to stop drinking."

Webbuu laughed. "It's part of him."

They all nodded, agreeing. Kid Mental had gotten back to camp and went back to his old self, though he wasn't declaring that he wasn't afraid anymore. They went to bed, and in the morning they started off early.

"If my calculations are correct, we should be coming up to Lady Aay's campsite," Spirit said.

Patrick rode faster, anxious to see her campsite, proof that she was still alive. He slowed the horse when a foul stench met the air.

"Blood," declared Calladus and they all got off their horses, preparing for an attack, just in case. They walked up slowly to a willow tree, and gasped at what they saw.

Blood was covering the trunk of the tree, and an armless dead body and another dead one were laying on the ground. They were all covered in black. They walked to the other side and saw a decapitated one, his head about five feet away.

"What happened here?" Spirit asked.

"Aay," Patrick said slowly, "was attacked by bandits."

Otaku walked up to the decapitated body and studied the garments. "I know this one," she said and backed up, disgusted by the sight.

"Who is he?" Kid Mental asked.

"Horze, leader of a very deadly clan. They would only attack the ladies they found in the wilderness," Otaku said sadly.

"So they were…" breathed Blitzer.

"Aye. Rapists. You don't see too many people like that, but this deep in the wilderness, I imagine there are some," Otaku replied.

"Patrick, I don't think you have to worry. It look's like Aay won," Calladus said softly.

Patrick nodded. He had not imagined those sort of people out here. This part was sicker than he thought.

Kid Mental pointed at something. "Look, there. A boy a little older than me. He looks alive. He's sleeping beside a grave, though."

They all headed over there and the boy startled awake when they were a few feet away.

The boy gasped and then said, "Sir Patrick!" he squealed out.

"And you are…?" Patrick asked.

"Yash, at your service," the boy said.

"What happened here?" Patrick demanded.

Yash looked down at his feet. "I had been with the man in this grave my whole life, I mean, before he got in that grave. Donsil was his name. He joined that Horze's clan, I think not knowing what the clan did. He was murdered by Horze because I think Horze realized that Donsil wouldn't agree to what they would've done… to the girl…"

"Was Aay hurt?" Patrick asked sharply.

"Nay, she was not. Though, uh, she did fight against Donsil, who I think, was only trying to disarm her so he could at least steal her food and whatnot. He may have been a thief, but he wasn't an immoral man. Horze forced…" Yash began to choke up. "He forced Aay's sword to go through Donsil's neck. Aay had been in a difficult position, and Horze had gotten behind her and grabbed hold of her neck and sword hilt. Aay tried her best from stopping the sword from going in… but…

"She couldn't stop it!" Yash shouted and began crying.

Silver walked over and patted the boy sympathetically on the back. "Did Aay kill Horze?"

"Aye," Yash said somberly after clearing up a bit. He explained how Aay had killed him. "She said you could help me."

"Well, we need to ask about the Dark and Scarlet clan," Patrick said, relief filled inside him. Aay had gotten away unhurt. That made him happy.

"You want to go inside it?" Yash gasped.

"Do you know how?" Patrick asked.

"Aye, that I do, Sir Patrick. I sneaked many a times to steal food from there."

"How many men are in there?" Calladus asked.

Yash turned white. "I would around ten thousand. It's like a whole other town, just full of killers. The way I go is the least unpopulated."

Patrick and the others digested the thought of ten thousand. He rubbed his eyes. This was going to be one hard battle.

"Can you lead us?" Silver asked.

Yash nodded and kneeled down beside the grave. "Good bye, Donsil, and may Saradomin watch over you."

"This way!" Yash said after he had gotten up.

They had gotten back on there horses and followed Yash. Aay almost must me in the clenches of the clan. Patrick's hearted tightened.

He wanted Aay back.

**Kid Mental : I hope you're ok with what I did.**

**All these health videos are getting to me O.o Right now, we watched a video on Tobacco, and… man! That's nasty stuff:shivers:**

**Next Chapter: Aay, meets her sister, Myla? Or next chapter filled with tons and tons of description so she only reaches the clan's watchmen at the end?**


	9. Meeting with Myla

**W00t! another chapter!**

I began to recognize more and more of my surroundings. Now, I only had a few miles to go, and I was betting that my sister would have some guards around here on the watch out for me. So, I was alert of the trees and the branches and what size they were, thinking the guards would be hiding in the trees.

And, after a few more minutes, I had been right. I had stopped the horse and I was pretty sure in the tree that I had just passed had a guard in it. Sure enough, I heard the soft thump of feet landing on the ground, and a voice spoke out to me.

"Aye, drop your weapons and turn slowly, or off with your head," the man said softly, as if not to make a loud noise.

I turned the horse around and threw my bow and sword on the ground.

"Take of your helmet," the guard said.

Oh, yes. I had put on my helmet to guard against the cold temperature. It had helped some, and it since I hadn't been sweating because it was so cold; it wasn't stinking, which I had been thankful of. I took of my helmet and said: "I am Aay Black."

The guard looked around and motioned for me to come closer. He walked up tom horse and looked up at me. "Welcome, Aay Black. You need not fear me."

"Why not?"

"I am a spy for the White Knights in Falador. I had discovered these people's lair about a year ago and had made it seem that I had joined their side. I put myself on the farthest watch so I could talk to you."

"How can I trust you?" I asked.

The man looked a little sad. "I'm afraid I don't know how to answer that."

He grabbed my horse's reigns and pulled me along, grabbing my bow and sword.

"How big is Myla's army?" I asked him, not wanting to know the answer.

The man shook his head. "Far greater than the White Knight's army. Though I believe it would be a fair match for King Roald's army."

"Ah."

"Have you told anyone about this ordeal, about giving yourself up?"

"I do not trust you fully yet; so I will not say whether or not I did," I said calmly.

The man nodded, a pained expression on his face. "I understand, though I know Myla is serious about attacking Varrock. I have family there, and I do not want Myla's army to come unexpected."

I nodded slowly, understanding. "What is your name?"

"Zeike. Zeikedarkner."

"Well, if you really are a spy for the White Knights, then you have done a good job at making Myla believe you are on her side."

"Aye, thank you."

I heard another person call out, and a man stepped out of the bush. "Zeike. I see you have the prisoner Aay, there."

"Aye."

He walked over. "What's in that bag on your back?" he asked me.

"Personal items," I said, but I knew they would find it was weapons.

"Hand it here," he said and I had to comply. "These are weapons!" he exclaimed.

"And they are very personal to me," I retorted back.

The man 'hmphed' and made me get off my horse. He commanded Zeike to take the horse to the stables.

"Nay, I will not," Zeike replied. "I will escort Myla's sister to her."

The man 'hmphed' again and just shrugged. "Then I'll take the horse." He came over to me and made me give him my shield. I was almost weaponless, except for the dagger hidden in my shoe. I jumped off my horse and followed Zeike into a dark patch of the forest.

"Can you give me an estimate, then, of Myla's army?" I asked Zeike once the man had walked away with my belongings.

Zeike rubbed his face, and then said, "Around ten thousand, I suppose."

I thought of the King's Army. Was it big enough to defend Varrock?  
"What does their army consist of?" I asked.

"Mostly men, maybe a thousand women. They all live in a town over here, and it's hard to believe that there is ten thousand, but sadly enough, its true."

"How had Myla gotten that many?"

"The town already existed. It's a haven for all the ruthless brutes who travel in the wilderness. She held a meeting and eventually made them all join her army, well, it was their own free will to join."

"So do children reside there?"

"Nay, not that I know of. If they do, they are hidden."

"Ah," I mumbled. I sighed and followed Zeike out of the forest, and I gasped when I saw that we were on a mountaintop that overlooked the city. "It's huge," I whispered.

"That it is. If the king had known about this earlier, I'm sure he would have tried to do something about it, though for the wilderness his control over it isn't very strong."

We descended down a mountain trail covered with leaves, and I had noticed that they hadn't gotten any snow yet. "Do you normally get snow here?"

"Not that I know of. It's going to be harsh on the men though, if they travel to Varrock. I've heard the snow has been harsh," Zeike said.

"Aye, that it is," I replied.

A large fence, made of strong oak trees, surrounded the town. Zeike walked up to the fence and called out, "Open up!"

"Password?"  
"I've gotten the Lady Aay as prisoner here. No need for password," Zeike said calmly.

The guard looked back and seemed to speak to someone else with him. "Alright, Zeike, but just this one time. Escort Aay Black to Myla right away."

Zeike nodded and stepped back for the doors to have a space to open up. I walked through with Zeike, and we met a handful of guards.

"Why isn't she tied up?" one of them asked.

"She came on her own free will," replied Zeike.

Another guard spit and spoke rashly, "Tie her up. I don't trust outsiders."

"But…" I started to deny.

Zeike turned and looked me in the eye, warning for me to keep my mouth shut. I stopped and held my tongue. Zeike grabbed a piece of rope and motioned for me to hold out my hands, which I regrettably did, and he tied them loosely on my wrists.

The rope that Zeike held led me through the town, and I mostly saw men, who were all stiff and snarling at me. The women that I did see had hard expressions on their face and a tough appearance about them. I gulped nervously and just kept on following Zeike.

We headed to a large building that was in the center of the town, where I guessed Myla was residing. The place had two guards by the doors, and once we stepped inside I noticed that there was two more guards, and the place was covered in furs and weapons along the wall. A fire was going and beside it, my sister, Myla.

Myla turned to us and she grinned when she saw me. She motioned to Zeike and said, "Untie her. We have no need for her to be tied. There is no danger."

Zeike bowed. "At once, Milady Myla." He turned to me and untied the ropes and slid them off, and I rubbed my wrists, even though the rope hadn't been that tight.

"Leave us," Myla commanded Zeike and the guards and they gave a bow and left, leaving me alone with Myla.

"Quite a place you have here," I commented.

"Quite, indeed. I hadn't expected that you come," Myla said.

"I wish I hadn't."

"Come now, don't say that. Of course you wanted to. You wanted to see my army."

"That part is true."

"Now that you are here…" Myla wandered off.

"Do you still plan to attack Varrock?" I asked briskly.

Myla scratched her head. "Now, what was the deal again?"

I gritted my teeth. "If I came, you wouldn't attack Varrock."

"Ah, yes, I remember."

"Now what did you want me here for?"

Myla sighed. "Tomorrow's Christmas."

"Aye."

Then Myla grinned. "A perfect day for bloodshed."

I gasped. "You still don't plan that?"

She shrugged. "I plan a lot of things, my dear little sister."

"You're going to attack Varrock and ruin the men's Christmas time?" I spoke angrily at her in a loud voice.

"Of course. You don't think I actually believe you came here by yourself, do you? I expect that the army is just a day's march from here. I have already called the men and they are getting ready to leave. They will travel through the night to meet the men."

I clenched my fists.

"Aren't you happy about that?"

I didn't answer.

"Oh, and I know how you hated to watch the fights," Myla droned on. She walked over and spoke in a harsh whisper. "I'm going to make you see your friends die in battle. You will march with us when we leave."

"I refuse."

Myla sighed. "Then we'll just have to kill you. Tell me, Aay, wouldn't it be better to try to live to see your friends die or live, when they might win the battle? Or just rot in a cell and be tortured to death, not knowing the fate of your friends or of your beloved Patrick, and they won and came to find you… dead in your cell."

"You're sure you're going to win this war," I realized. "You don't believe in the King's Army."

"Of course not," Myla sneered.

I sighed. I had to stay alive, no matter what. I would go with her to watch the war, and try to find a chance to escape to help fight them. I lowered my head. "Fine, have it your way. I'll leave with you."

"Good girl. Now, where is your dear Patrick?" Myla asked.

"Back at Varrock," I snarled at her.

Myla laughed. "Of course. He let is wife go alone to her doom. Right."

I almost had enough of her.

"Meanwhile," Myla continued on, "I'm going to put you in a cell before we head out."

"Fine," I said.

Myla shouted for the guards to come in. She told them to lead me to a cell, and I was led to another large place, except it was filled with cells. I was put in the largest one near the door, and they locked the door and went out without even looking back.

I sighed and sat on the wooden bed. I was stuck here, Patrick probably was looking down on this city now, and Myla's army was leaving soon. Either I'm going with Myla, or Patrick and the other's are going to come rescue me.

This was just complicated.


	10. Plan's Gone Awry

Wee… another one… 

**I'm sorry if you might think you are getting a small part, but I'm trying to make it equal for everyone.**

Patrick sighed and looked out from the tree that he was hiding in. Yash had shown them the way, and now they were gazing at a huge city beneath them. Men were everywhere, and they all had weapons.

"That's it, alright," Yash said and back off. "I've done what I've can."

"Wait," Spirit said, "is there a way to get in the city?"

Yash looked down. "Aye, but I won't advise you to take it."

"Show us anyways," Patrick said.

Yash nodded. "Follow me."

They followed him till they were down the hill and till they were at the other side of the city. It looked less guarded and had a smaller door, but it would be a better chance to sneak into the city.

"There's that door. Knock the guards out and go on through. Or, see that roof hanging over the fence? You can climb over that and head in. This is the less populated of the place; though I would say to only let about three of you go in."

Patrick nodded. "Thank you, Yash. Go back and stay out of the armies ways."

"Is a war going to happen?" Yash asked.

"Aye," Otaku said softly.

Yash's lip trembled and he bowed and skittered off. Patrick turned to Calladus. "We know how much men there are now. I want you and Blitzer to now go back and meet the King's army."

Calladus shook his head. "I think I should help with trying to get Lady Aay. I could easily get past the guards…"

"No," Patrick said, "If we get caught, we can't afford to loose you. You can help the King fight this army."

Calladus sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Fine. Just don't get caught, Patrick."

Patrick grinned. "We're only a little behind you in combat. We'll make it."

So Calladus and Blitzer left quietly away.

Webbuu scratched his beard. "Who should go in?"

"I'll go!" Kid Mental shouted.

Patrick shook his head. "You would be good yes, but just in case we get put in a room full of men and they think we're one of them… you're still a young man and you'll stand out."  
Kid Mental began to pout. "That's not fair!"

"I know, it isn't, but you'll have to think a little more about this situation here," Patrick replied back. "I'll go, and I'll take Spirit and Silver with me."

Otaku sat on the ground. "So we'll just wait for you're return then?" she sighed.

"Aye," Patrick said.

"We better hurry up," Spirit said and he started to head towards the building.

"Why?" Kid Mental asked.

"It's getting dark, and I hear weapons clinging all around. They're moving out."

"What?" Kid mental quietly shouted.

Otaku gritted her teeth. "Even though they have Aay, they are still going to fight."

"No good…" Patrick mumbled, cursing. He slung his shield over his shoulder and quietly started to move towards the building. "Let's go, then."

Silver and Spirit followed, leaving Webbuu, Otaku, and Kid Mental behind.

Patrick held out his hands so Spirit could step up onto the roof and help pull them up. He waited for Silver to get up, and then he grabbed Spirit's hand and crept onto the building. They jumped to the ground on the other side and started to go from building to building, dodging people's view.

Thankfully all the men were now heading towards what seemed a large dome, which Patrick thought where Myla would be. She most likely was going to give a speech and tell them that they are going to head out.

"Do you think we should follow them?" Silver asked as they checked in a building for Aay that had just been emptied.

"Well, our main priority is searching for Aay right now," Patrick said.

"Yes, but if they are heading for a talk from Myla, she might have Aay right next to her to show her prize captive," Spirit pointed out.

Patrick nodded. "That sounds reasonable, but I want to check that building up there. It's guarded well, so I'm guessing that's the prisoner quarters."

Spirit and Silver nodded, and they headed over.

"How should we get rid of the guard?" Silver asked.

Spirit unsheathed a small dagger. "I'll take him out."

"Be careful," Silver warned and they watched Spirit creep over, and stopping when the guard looked their way. The guard thankfully didn't see them, for they were hiding in a building looking out a dusty window. Spirit looked at his dagger, then at the guard who had opened the door he was guarding and looked inside, and Spirit dashed as quickly as he could to the man, and he booted the guard inside the building. He went in and shut the door quickly but quietly, not making a sound.

He then opened the door and motioned to Silver and Patrick to come in.

They nodded and looked around, and followed quietly in. They saw the guard knocked unconscious on the floor.

"He won't wake up for several hours," Spirit concluded.

Patrick nodded. "I was right; this is the jails."

"Patrick?" a low voice greeted them.

"Aay!" Patrick said excitedly and headed over to where he heard her voice.

He found her in a cell near the door, and she was sitting on a wooden bench. She got up and ran to the side of the cell.

Patrick began to open the door, but Aay put her hands on his hand. "Don't," she said.

"Why not?" Patrick asked in a strained voice.

"Because I need to stay here for now," Aay said quietly. "I'll explain quickly, then you have to leave."

"Not without you," Patrick said defiantly.

Aay gave a small smile. "Listen, Patrick. Myla is heading out in maybe an hour or so, and she will meet the King's Army in battle. You must get out now, for if you are captured, they will kill you immediately. I must stay here so when I am brought along, I may get the chance to corner Myla."

"Our job was to bring you back," Silver whispered harshly.

"I know, but it won't work out that way. Now go, and alert the King," Aay replied.

"Calladus and Spirit are already headed out there," Spirit pointed out.

Aay looked around. "They're coming. Go Patrick! I'm pleading you!"

Patrick looked pained, "Aay…"

Aay put a finger to her lips. "Shh. Now go."

Patrick gritted his teeth and stepped back. "Promise me…"

"I can't promise anything, Patrick. You know that," Aay whispered and retreated back to the wooden bench.

Patrick's shoulder's slumped and he turned away. "Let's go," he said quietly to Silver and Spirit.

They nodded and they headed out the door, constantly keeping aware what was around them. They heard some people enter the Jail Cell's and a shout. They ran faster and clambered up on a rooftop.

A guard ran out of the Jail Cell. He shouted for some more guards to come over, and he explained that he found a guard unconscious on the ground.

All the yelling and cursing from the guards started to attract attention from all around them, and then they saw a woman with fiery red hair come over on horseback.

"What's the problem?" the woman asked.

The guards bowed. "Miss Myla, we found a guard unconscious."

The woman growled something intolerable. "Is Aay Black still there?"

"Aye."

"What she say about it?"

The guard scratched his head. "She says he's taken too much liquor for the day. But we found a large bruise on his forehead."

"Her friends are here then," Myla stated loudly.

"But how could they get in?" the guard asked, shocked.

"For her friends, it was probably a breeze," Myla spat out. "I want a party of men to march around the town and to search every corner. Now!"

The guards bowed and ran off to do their orders.

Patrick, Spirit, and Silver, meanwhile, were jumping from roof to roof, not having stayed to listen to Myla. They had almost reached the other side when Silver had landed on the roof and she fell through it, creating enough noise to attract attention.

"Silver!" Spirit quietly shouted and walked on the roof carefully. He looked down and saw Silver straining to stand up. "You alright?"

"Aye, though I think I twisted my ankle," she said painfully. She looked up to Spirit. "Help me up."

Spirit leaned down and picked her up by the hands, bringing her up. She stood up and winced once she tried to walk on her foot.

Patrick walked over. "We'll have to carry you," he said.

Spirit offered to carry her back, and she quickly got on his back. Spirit pulled out his crossbow and nodded. "They're here."

Patrick ducked, hearing the swoosh of an arrow being shot from the bow, and the arrow landed on his shield. "Run!" Patrick said.

The other side of the fence, a few roofs away, all the sudden became blocked by men that had jumped up onto the roof.

"Found ya," one of them slurred out.

"Keep running towards them," Patrick said and unsheathed his sword. Spririt aimed his crossbow and let one loose, and Silver had drawn a dagger from the one attached to her ankle, and she threw it, landing it into one man's neck, and Spirit had landed his arrow between the other's eyes. The last one Patrick sped at and slashed at his arm, cutting it off below the elbow. The man screamed in pain, and Patrick moved on and jumped to the other side of the fence. He turned around so Spirit could drop Silver to him, and he caught her, trying to be careful without hurting her.

"I can walk," Silver said.

Patrick nodded and put her down, and Spirit jumped down next to them. They all headed off to where Otaku, Kid Mental, and Webbuu were, but when they reached there, they weren't around. Kid Mental then jumped from a tree and motioned for them to follow him.

"The people had come around here so they had to move onward. I stayed to bring you to them," Kid Mental explained.

"Alright," Patrick answered.

"We're we supposed to meet?" Spirit asked.

"To where the horses are," Mental answered.

It took about half an hour to reach there, and when they did, Otaku and Webbuu had all the horses and were ready to go. Patrick jumped onto his horse, as did Silver, Spirit, and Kid Mental, and they sped off.

"What happened?" Otaku asked.

"Aay has a plan. We had to leave her," Patrick answered.

Otaku shook her head. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Just head to the King, that's all," Patrick said.

Kid Mental punched the air. "I hate this. Aay got left and we're currently running from the bad people."

"Aye," Patrick said, rubbing his eyes. "I hate it, too."

**Well, there's that, and I'm expecting there to be at least 5 more chapters, but lets see how it all goes, eh? It might be around six, if I plan it out good. **

**And I hope to finish it by the start of November, cause I'm entering in a contest where you type 55,000 words in all November, and you only have one month to do it. You could write anything! I'm writing a fanfiction to Full Metal Alchemist. I have it all planned out, and I'm ready to write it, I just have to wait till November first… :tear: **

**So yeah, if I don't finish this story by November, then you might have to wait a month in order for this to be updated. Though I might continue to update it during that time anyways. I don't know. **

**Next Chapter: About Aay? No, I think not. Its going to be in third person, and probably go to Patrick, Calladus, and the other people, like Twaksak, Tigerlilly, (and there are more) cause they aren't getting enough time in this, dammit! **

**But don't worry, I will return to Aay's P.O.V. soon )**


	11. War Information

**A vote!**

**Kill Patrick off or not? Someone REALLY wants me to kill him off. I need answers! Is he that bad?**

**W00t! I found out I could open documents send over email on my dad's account! (the administrative account)**

**I don't understand it though; I used to be able to open documents and download stuff on my account, but now I can barely do anything on my account. **

Calladus and Blitzer did what they were told. They were heading to deliver the news to the King. It had been a few hours since they've left Patrick and the others, and they really hoped it was going well over there. By the looks of the surroundings near Calladus and Blitzer, they had to be careful. The ground they were walking on was very slippery and muddy, and they could smell lava not far away, and they were starting to feel the heat.

"We didn't come near anything this dangerous while we were following Aay," Blitzer commented. _We're lost, aren't we? _He asked himself.

Calladus veered his horse away from a mud pit. "Aay knew the way though. We don't know anything about the wilderness this deep."  
Blitzer sighed. "Well, I know at least that we're headed in the right direction. We'll just have to try to come back the way we followed Aay."

"Yeah," Calladus responded. Then he stopped his horse and rubbed his eyes. "We're surrounded."

Blitzer nodded slightly. "Myla's thugs?"

"Nay, just usual bandits, I believe," Calladus said calmly.

Then they heard a soft thump on the ground. Then another, another… then it turned into a big thump on the ground, smashing whatever was in its path.

"Usual bandits, eh?" Blitzer said quietly.

Calladus was about to speak, but then he heard several thumps coming from the other side of him. "Lesser Demons," he said, his voice tight. He drew his sword, and Blitzer followed suit.

They backed up their horses slowly, and stopped when the lesser demon came into their view.

The sight was sickening. The demon stood at least five feet over them, growling a low rumble that shook the ground. A large scream from one of these demons would at least damage your eardrum for a while. The demon reached down and scraped the ground with its long nails, and picked up a rock that was in its path. It stood up tall, its red scales shining from the light, and its red eyes blinked, glaring fiercely at them.

"You've fought one of these before, haven't you?" Blitzer asked Calladus.

"Aye. You?"

Blitzer nodded. "Only once, though."

"There are two of them," Calladus said quietly. "I'll take this one."  
"We could just run," Blitzer pointed out.

Calladus tilted his head, considering the thought. He didn't like running, but time was of an essence. "Alright. We'll run."

"We have better things to do than fight demons, Calladus. We'll come back after the war is over," Blitzer told him.

"Possibly," Calladus responded. "Let's go."

They kicked their horses hard in the sides, and they were off, the horses running with all their might, having been scared out of their wits because of the demon.

The large roar of the demon deafened their ears, and then when the demon quieted down, they were slowly able to hear again. They occasionally heard the thump of the demon chasing them, but soon they had lost the demon.

"Let's retrace our steps," Calladus suggested.

"Yeah. We're already behind schedule," Blitzer sighed.

"Aye."

They paced the horses to a fast walk, trying not to wear them out before they made it to the King's Army. Eventually, they made it to the path they had been following Aay on. They followed there for a few hours, and then they heard the low rumble of horses.

"The King's Army, dead ahead," Blitzer said.

"Good," Calladus murmured.

They went over a hill, and sure enough, the King's army was there. Calladus guessed around ten thousand men were here right now, and he saw Twaksak and the others leading a squadron of men, having about a thousand men each. Which was a lot, but they had to settle for that now.

Calladus and Blitzer rode to them, the King having seen them and was riding out to meet them already.  
"What news?" The King asked.

"They have a huge army, around ten thousand men. How many men you have here?" Calladus asked.

The King sighed and rubbed his eyes. "We have around ten thousand also."  
"In my opinion, it'll be an easy war," Blitzer said quietly. "Yes, Myla does have a huge army about the equal size, but what about the ability of the men? Most of them aren't better than bandits; they couldn't even match the ability of the King's Army."

"Aye, my men are well trained," the King agreed.

Calladus nodded. "And we are going to meet them in war, no matter what. Myla's army is coming to meet us as we speak. Patrick and the others might have already rescued Aay and come back."

"Aye, this is what I suspected what would happen," the King murmured. "Sir Calladus and Blitzer, go speak to General Twaksak and the Lady… Just speak to Tigerlilly also who would be with Twaksak. Have them put you somewhere."

"Yes, your majesty," Calladus and Blitzer both replied, and headed toward Twaksak.

Twaksak gave a small bow when they arrived. "How did it go?"

"We'll explain it later. What people are in charge of the squadrons, and where are they placed?" Calladus said quickly. "We must haste, I believe."

Twaksak nodded, understanding. "I am taking the middle, and Tigerlilly is to the East of me. Greenwolf is with her. They just headed back to her position. Nick Yang and Ozzy are in charge of the same squadron; they're to the West. Sara and Gopher's squadron are behind me, and Jack has a squadron behind Tigerlilly, Crimson and Lta are behind Nick Yang and Ozzy. It's pretty spread out, and I don't they could get through us."

"Where do you want to put us?" Blitzer asked.

Twaksak scratched his head. "Do you want to be in the front or behind us?"

Calladus shrugged. "I'll stay in the front."

"I'll go help Nick Yang and Ozzy," Blitzer said. "When Patrick and the others get here, I bet they'll want a part somewhere."

Twaksak nodded. "They'll all get a place, don't worry."

And so, they continued on, deeper in the wilderness. They had not met any strange creatures, minus the lesser demons that Calladus and Blitzer had met, and any creature was probably to meet them, them having over ten thousand people. The army had some trouble walking through a thick forest, full of dead trees, and it was soon discovered that the Wilderness is not a pretty place to be in. Most of them had never even stepped foot in the wilderness, but some have, and they even had a few good scouts who knew the basic outline of most of the wilderness. They rode up with the King in the front.

The King stopped his horse, which was in front of Twaksak. He held up a hand and the army stopped walking.

"Is that Patrick?" he said.

Twaksak squinted and looked at the small dots upon the hill in front of them headed their way. "Aye, it's them."

"You have better eyes than me. How many returned?"

"All, except…" Twaksak wandered off.

"Except…?"

"Lady Aay. I don't see her with them," Twaksak said quietly.

The King growled. "The plan didn't go right, then. Let's ride on and meet them."

When they finally reached each other, Patrick jumped off his horse, as did the other people.

Webbuu started to wipe the sweat his brow. "Hello, your King," he said.

"What happened?" The king asked.

"Aay is…" Kid Mental started but was stopped by Otaku.

"Let Patrick say it," she said quietly.

Kid Mental nodded and let Patrick begin talking.

Patrick cleared his throat and spoke, trying to not speak with worry, "We found Aay, safe. But she wouldn't come back with us. She said she had a plan… So she stayed."

The King looked at the ground in thought. "I wonder what she's planning."

Spirit shrugged. "I think she's trying to find a way to catch Myla off guard, but I'm not too sure."

"She probably is," Twaksak said.

"Anyways," Silver began, "We better move a little ahead. There's a clearing there. That, is where the battle will be. Myla's army is already coming. I'm already getting bad vibes."

The King sighed. "Alright. Patrick, you stay here, and Spirit and Silver, you to go the East or West to be with those squadrons, and Webbuu, you go to Jack's squadron, who is in charge of the mage's, Otaku can stay here, if she likes, and Kid Mental can go to where Gopher is."

"Aye," everyone said quietly and headed off to where they were told to go.

"We'll win, Aay, no matter what," Patrick murmured, and followed the King to the clearing ahead, to a battle they will never forget.

**Complaints anyone about how I'm using your character? Don't be afraid to say it, cause I don't want to use them a way you're not liking. Did I miss anyone again? (I hope not!) **


	12. Battle Time

**I noticed I'm making a lot of mistakes… :sigh: I'll change them soon, don't worry. **

**:O DID I NEVER KILL LARS? **

**Ok, so people don't want to kill Patrick, because Aay would go insane, but still, what do you think of his character?**

Ok, so I had just sent Patrick and the others back. That wasn't the plan. What was my plan, by the way? I didn't know… I guess it was just to catch Myla off guard.

I guess I just wanted to take revenge on her.

This isn't the right thing to do, but…

My heart told me to stay. I couldn't explain it.

I sighed and leaned against the wall.

This sucked.

The cell door opened, and Zeike walked in. He was carrying a plate of food, a coat, and a rope.

"Here you go, Miss," he said as he walked over. He unlocked the cell and walked in, setting the plate of food next to me.

He looked around, and seeing no one, he leaned down and asked quietly, "You friends were here. Why didn't you go?"

I picked up the bread, my stomach crumbling at the sight of the bread, which was molding. "I have a plan."

"Lady Aay, it would have been better if you left," Zeike said.

"What about you? You don't work for Myla," I replied.

Zeike shook his head. "I'm going with them to the war. I'll escape somehow. Meanwhile, I'll watch over you."

I bowed my head in thanks. "I appreciate that very much."

Zeike grinned. "It's no problem. Anyways, eat up, for we're leaving now. I was requested to get you. It's sort of cold out, so I brought you a coat."

It looked more of a rag, but ok. It had arm holes, though no hood. I gobbled down my bread and stood up, slipping on the coat. "What's the ropes for?" I asked Zeike.

"Sorry, Lady Aay, but I do have to tie you up," he replied.

"Of course," I mumbled.

He tied them securely around my wrists, though not too tight; I could still bust out of them. I was led out and noticed the village was emptied.

"Where're the men?" I asked.

"Oh, they're already leaving. We're just meeting Myla right now, who has horses waiting for us. We'll travel at the front. Some scouts have already headed out and returned, saying the King's Army is staying in the clearing a few hours ahead. They noticed the Sir Patrick, so he's alright. They weren't able to capture him after he escaped."

I smiled inside. Of course he wouldn't get captured. When I looked up from the ground, I frowned. Myla was waiting for me. She was decked in full Dragon armor, carrying an Abyssal whip hooked to her belt, and she was carrying in her hand a Dragon Long Sword. She wasn't wearing a helmet. She let her flame red hair blow in the wind, and her green eyes flashed with anger.

I was led to a horse and I got on it, and Myla grinned at me. "Ready, little sister?"

I didn't answer.

Zeike got on a horse and went beside me, and Myla set off to a run, and I followed, having Zeike as my guard, and two other men standing in the back of me and to the left side of me. We caught up to the front of the army, and slowed the horses to a walk.

"You don't know, Aay," Myla began talking, "how long I've been waiting for this day."

"You don't know, Myla," I responded, "how long I've been waiting to see the Dark and Scarlet clan trampled to pieces."

Myla growled at me. "It won't be that way."

I grinned and didn't look at her. "You'll soon eat your words, Myla."

Myla sighed. "It's not good to upset your master, you know."

"Master?" I laughed. "I'd rather rot."

"I can make that happen," Myla snapped back.

Then it stayed quiet for the next few hours, and I began to recognize the surroundings. We were near the clearing. We heard a shout, and when we came over the hill, we saw the King's Army, near ten thousand, all spread out.

I looked at the setup. It was good; the Sir Jack was in charge of the mage squadron, just behind Tigerlilly and Greenwolf's squadron, who all had Rune long swords. All in front, they had Rune armor and Rune swords. Sara and Gopher's squadron were behind Twaksak. Their squadron consisted of archers, and I could barely see Blitzer, Silver, and Spirit among them. Webbuu was with the archers. Nick Yang and Ozzy were together, dressed in the same as their squadron, and Crimson and Lta were behind them, having another squadron of mages on that side.

Patrick… he was at the front, as was Calladus, Otaku, and Kid Mental.

I could see they were ready.

As we descended down the hill, I tried to watch for a reaction from Myla. I noticed she had gone stiff in the shoulders.

"Myla…" I started to say, but she snapped at me.

"Shut up!"

Myla muttered curses and turned to her army. I, too, looked at her army. The men had on scraps of different armor, though Rune armor wasn't rare among them. Some even had Dragon swords, though I doubt they knew how to use it well.

"Alright men, this is where you fight," Myla shouted, "yes, the King's Army is full of Rune and strong looking guys, but it's just a bluff; don't let it fool you. Your main goal, my friends, is to kill the King and Patrick, including the others that defeated Dav. Do whatever it costs."

She turned to Zeike. "Release Aay to them."

"What?" Zeike and I gasped.

Myla looked at me straight in the eye. "I'll meet you on the battlefield."

So she planned to let me go and fight, and tries to kill me on the battlefield. Well, she didn't know my friends. Her army was going to go through hell before they could probably even touch us.

"My army is better than before the original Dark and Scarlet clan, Aay. Even though they don't look like it," Myla grinned. "First, I was afraid, that we would loose. But now, I can't see that happening. The entire King's Army is just a bluff. None of them have ever been in a war this big before; most of my men have. Remember, Aay, how ruffled our Army looked when we were with father and mother?"

Aye, I remembered. Too much.

"Remember how strong they were, how they were the most feared?"

Aye, I answered in my head.

"We're better than them, though," Myla said confidently. She turned her horse around. "Don't die before I get to you."

"Same for you," I spat back.

Zeike took the ropes from my hands and untied them, and he led the way across the clearing to the King's Army. Zeike also carried a white flag, just in case.

The King, Patrick, and Otaku rode off to meet me, and I put my horse into a gallop. I jumped off my horse when I reached them, almost falling, and stumbled towards Patrick to wrap him in a hug. When I felt his arms around me, I felt safe once more, and I felt myself tearing.

But I told myself stop. It wasn't over yet. Not by a long ways.

"What's going on?" the King asked.

"For now, I am free," I said shakily. "But I will meet Myla in battle, all the same. And," I said, walking over to Zeike, "This is Zeike, and I believe he is a White Knight in Falador. He has been with them for about a year as a spy…"

Zeike bowed his head in shame. "I couldn't report anything to the White Knights. I failed my duty."

The King shook his head. "Nay. I remember you, Zeike Darkner, and I understand how hard it would have been to report."

"You know they are expecting you to come back," Patrick said to Zeike.

"I know, but I'll stay over here," Zeike said and gave a smile, "it'll surprise her, at least."

I had walked over to Otaku, who grinned down from me from her horse. "How's it going, Otaku?" I asked her.

"Just savvy," she replied. "You doing ok? You don't seem hurt."

"Nope," I said thankfully. I got back onto my horse and we all went back to the army.

The King took his rightful place in the front, and I and Patrick behind him, Otaku, Calladus and Kid Mental behind us. The King looked around from side to side, and then began to speak. "I already gave an encouraging speech, men, back at the castle, so I'll make it short, but effective. Fight with all your might, and do not, by any means underestimate the enemy. Appearance is nothing. When I was a young boy, I had taken on a person my age that was half my size. I was clobbered badly. That showed me to be careful, and not judge by appearance. I ask the same of you; watch your back, and don't think too highly of your power, for that would be your downfall. Stand tall, though, and show you're proud to be in the King's Army, the Army for Varrock and the land of Runescape."

I shouted "Aye!" along with the others, and the deafening roar of "Aye's!" being shouted over and over again.

Myla's army yelled just as loud, and they began to advance forward. We followed suit, first going into a walk, and when we were half way, a jog, and when we were ten feet away from each other, we ran.

And then, we met in battle.

The archers had stopped running and steadied their bows and arrows, and let loose a rain of arrows on the enemy. The mages on each side started casting fire or any spell you could think of, and I saw men lit on fire, get shot through the heart, or beheaded.

The enemy had also sent arrows over to our side, though they all passed over me. I raised my swords that have been given to me by Otaku, and my shield that had been given to me by Patrick, and I kicked my horse harder, pushing her into the bloodbath. I would swing my sword from left and right, slashing at whoever was near me. First guilt had rested in my heart. I didn't like bloodshed. Nobody I knew probably didn't like bloodshed.

So why were we doing this?

For our sakes and for Runescape.

Patrick had been separated from me, and was about twenty feet away from me. His sword was also bloodied, and he had a saddened expression on his face. His horse had suffered an arrow near its rear, and it started to stumble. Patrick jumped off and started fighting from there.

My horse was then stabbed through the throat with a spear, and I was thrown off. I landed in a roll on the ground, and sprang back up. Webbuu was near me, casting off a spell left and right, and he occasionally had to guard himself with a sword against arrows and such.

I stopped fighting for a second when I saw Myla's form. She was coming towards me, and she started running. I lifted my sword and swung it in a circle, and charged towards her, evading the blows and the bodies sprawled on the ground.

Was I ready for this?

I suppose not, but…

I couldn't let her live.

Even at the cost of my own life.

**Another vote: Should I just continue with the Aay/Myla fight, or go into third perspective and explain what all the other characters are doing? It would give a chance to those whose character isn't very developed.**

**Anybody want to die!? **

**:3 And if Lars is STILL alive, who wants to kill him? XD **

**(… sometimes I get so confused in my own story I'm writing…) **


	13. Death?

**Gah! I'm in the school library SUPPOSED to be studying my Japanese, but all the seniors are in here watching a little presentation! How am I supposed to study, I ask you!? Anyways, thought I would get to writing Oh Dear III again then.**

**:O I just came up with a great idea… I'll tell you guys after the chapter is done.**

Myla was throwing her whip left and right, knocking men and women off their feet, throwing their legs and arms in the opposite directions of where the people's bodies were thrown. I grimaced at Myla's fury and slowed down my pace at meeting with her.

I ducked under an oncoming sword, and thrashed out my sword at the person mid stomach, slicing him open, and he fell to the ground writhing in pain. I didn't have any time to have sympathy for him, for another person was coming up.

I parried his blow and hit to the left, then the right, and knocked his sword out of his hand. He had fallen to the ground, and I jumped over him, hitting the man's head with my hilt, knocking him unconscious.

Ahead, I saw Otaku and Tigerlilly fighting together, and I ran over to help them. I jumped and ducked against swords and axes, and landed next to Otaku.

"How is it going, you two?" I gasped out.

"Just dandy," Otaku said wryly.

Tigerlilly wiped her brow. "This has got to stop soon. I'm getting tired."

I nodded. "We just have to get rid of Myla," I said calmly. "Then her side will give up."

Otaku walked in front of me. "Hey Aay, do you mind if I try to fight Myla?"

I gave a small grin. "I guess so. Just be careful," I warned. "Watch for her whip."

"Aye," Otaku said. Otaku gave us a salute and jumped back into the midst of men.

"Just me and you now," Tigerlilly observed.

"Yup," I replied.

All the men around us were dead, and there was about five coming towards us. I ran and cut at a man's knees, and he fell on the ground. I stepped on his back and used it to push myself off in a jump. I landed, my sword hitting the top of a man's head, and I brought it down to his stomach. I yanked my sword out and turned around, yanking my sword to another man's arm, and chopped it off.

Tigerlilly followed after me, and she brought her sword against a Barbarian sized man, and her eyes opened in surprise as the strength of the man's sword against hers pushed her down to ground.

The man laughed. "I guess the Lady's not as great as I was told."

Tigerlilly closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes slowly, and looked at the man, and said sweetly, "You're going to die."

The man looked confused and tried to dislodge Tigerlilly's sword from her hands, though she fell to the ground and rolled away and jumped back up. Her sword that was in her hands was in a matter of seconds through the man's head. She walked over and pulled it out, wiping the gore away from the sword with a small cloth.

I walked over to her and said cautiously, "You don't like being called Lady, do you?"

Tigerlilly laughed then looked at me with a stern face. "No."

"Ah," I said quietly to myself. Tigerlilly was scary when she got angry.

"You better go check with Otaku," Tigerlilly said as she blocked a sword. "Myla's killing people left and right. Watch out for her whip."

"Gotcha," I replied and sped off in the direction Otaku had headed. I nodded to Webbuu and Jack as I passed them by. Webbuu was leaning against his staff, and Jack could barely stand. He had an arrow through his arm, which he was currently trying to get out. I noticed Crimson and Greenwolf fighting side by side, and they both seemed to be doing ok. Twaksak was on the far side of the field… he must have gotten separated from Tigerlilly when they advanced on the army.

I looked around for Patrick. Where was he? This also happened last time…

Ah ha. I spotted his black hair and Rune sword. He was fighting against someone…

I gasped.

It was Lars.

Patrick knocked Lars off his feet and looked up, and I caught his eye. He gave me a nod and a smile, and waved his arms for me to go on. Alright, I guess he could handle without me.

I turned and headed toward Otaku, who I saw through the midst of men. I was about to jump by Otaku's side when a woman jumped in front of me, her Addy axe gleaming in the sunlight.

"I want to test your skills before you fight Myla," she growled at me.

"Oh, so you expect yourself to lose?" I calmly responded back and stood in an offense pose.

"Heh, I doubt you'll make it past me," she said loudly and jumped at me.

I blocked her axe, and thrust it to her side. I then did a side flip, reaching out my leg and catching her on the chin, and made her flip with me. I landed smoothly on the ground on my legs and clenching my sword, holding me up. I stood up and walked over to the woman on the ground.

"You doubt I'll pass you, eh?" I whispered.

The woman cowered and shielded her face with her arms, her axe lost in the process of me kicking her. "Don't hurt me!" she screamed.

"I won't," I said and turned around to walk away. I listened for her movement on the ground. Odd. I didn't hear anything. I turned around quickly and was pushed down to the ground. The woman grinned and held a sword to my neck.

"I told you wouldn't get past me," she said.

I gasped out and tried not to cringe as the blade was drawing blood from my neck. "How did I not hear you?" I asked her.

"Heh," the woman grinned, "I am part of the Silent Warrior's."

"The Silent Warriors?" I asked.

"I am the wife of Tekachi, the leader of the Silent Warrior's," she responded proudly.

The Silent Warriors. I tried to memorize that. "So, I'm guessing that your clan is specially trained in moving quietly?"

"Good observation," the woman said. "Now, die."

Having a sword to my throat and the woman holding it saying 'die' was not a very good place to be in. I moved my hands quickly and grabbed the sword between my palms, using all my strength to stop it. I gasped and gritted my teeth. The sword was getting closer to my throat. I flinched when it reached my throat, and felt the blood run down the side of my neck. "Dammit!" I screamed and thrust to the side, pushing the woman over with my leg and knocking the sword away. I rolled away and coughed, holding my neck.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed her coming at me again. I jumped up and did a back flip, landing next to a body. I yanked the shield out of their hands, my sword and shield both having been lost, and defended myself against the woman's blows.

"You can't go hiding behind a shield forever!" the woman shouted angrily.

I had to, sorry. I had to watch her sword and movements, and my feet, so I couldn't trip over the weapons and bodies. I didn't notice one body behind me, and I fell backwards. The woman was upon me in a second, and I screamed as her sword pierced through the exact spot the arrow had so long ago.

I glared at her through the pain in tears.

"Your head, next," the woman said. She yanked the sword out of my arm, making me scream again, and she brought the sword down upon my neck.

I tried to stop the sword again, though my arm flopped uselessly on the ground. I clenched my left hand into the fist and punched it against the sword, knocking it aside, and the sword landed in the ground through my braided hair, cutting half of it off.

"You got some spirit," the woman growled and yanked her sword out of the ground.

She brought it down, but it never reached my neck. The sword had dropped to the ground next to my head, and the woman fell backwards, a Mithril dagger in her forehead.

"Oi, Aay, you all right?" it was Kid Mental. He grasped my arm and helped me stand up.

"Uh, yes, I think so," I said painfully. I clenched my arm, trying to stop the bleeding. I ripped off a piece of my shirt and wrapped it around the wound. I reached down and grabbed the sword from the dead woman's hand, and turned to Kid Mental. "Thank you," I said.

Kid Mental shrugged and scratched his head with a bruised hand. He walked over and grabbed the dagger from the woman's head and yanked it out. "Normally, I wouldn't do that," he said, his voice cracking. "But I'm running out of my daggers."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Aye, I understand."I looked around and found Myla, but no Otaku. "Crap," I whispered. "Where's Otaku?"

Kid Mental looked around. "I saw her fighting Myla… she was doing pretty well, too. She was able to get the whip away from Myla…"

"Mental, go find Otaku for me," I said hurriedly. I started walking toward Myla.

"How about you!?" Kid Mental shouted.

"I'm going to end this, once and for all," I shouted. I picked up my speed and dodged the oncoming swords and people.

Myla was holding a bloodied sword and grinned when she saw me. "My, my, Aay, you look like you're having a hard time," she said.

I looked over Myla. She was barely wounded. I couldn't see Otaku. What had happened!?

"Where's Otaku!?" I shouted at her.

"Who?"

"The one who knocked your whip away," I growled.

"Oh, that one," Myla laughed. "I sent her to the other side."

My breath left me. "What?"

Myla took the chance, seeing me distracted. She ran at me and grabbed me by the throat, thrusting me against the tree behind me. "Just kidding," she whispered in my ear. "We got separated during the fight. Too bad, I couldn't end her life."

"You rotten…" I gasped out.

"Follow me, Aay," Myla said and let go of me. She walked up the hill, and I followed cautiously. When we reached the top, she pointed the sight below. "Remember this, Aay?"

I trembled. Seeing a huge battle, heads flying, blood… blood _everywhere_, and people screaming and crying and laughing…

"Remember how we always watched the battles our parents fought in when we were little?"

I gulped and turned to her. "This needs to stop."

Myla didn't listen. "Seeing thousands of people fighting and killing each other… isn't it a lovely sight?"

"Myla…"

"Yes?"

I clenched my sword. "You're going to die," I screamed and jumped at her. She defended her self with her Dragon Long Sword, and I finally realized how strong she was. She pushed me back like it was just taking a breath.

"Surprised, Aay?"

"Where… where did…" I stuttered.

"My whole life, I trained for war," Myla responded. She jumped at me and I raised my sword to block it. "I am the ultimate weapon," she said.

I knocked her sword away. "Even weapons can be defeated," I said. I ran at her and thrust to her left and right, stepping foreword and backwards, blocking in front and back of me. I moved my arms a way I had never before. Fast. Smoothly.

Why?

Myla needed to be defeated, and I was going to give it my all.

I jumped to the side and ducked, leaning backwards, and I put my hand on the ground and lifted myself up, doing a flip, all in the blink of an eye. I stood back up, grabbing a rock and thrusting it at Myla, her avoiding it by turning swiftly to her side. I sprinted at her with full force, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I aimed my sword at her head, and she blocked it. She grabbed my hands and twisted, forcing the sword out of my hands. I pulled my hands toward me, Myla still holding on, and thrust my leg into her stomach, forcing her hands off and time for me to knock her sword away. I stepped back and lifted my hands in a defensive pose.

"Are you good at fighting weaponless, Myla?" I asked her.

Myla clenched her stomach. She growled.

I grinned. "I'll take that as a no." I threw a fist at her head and at her stomach, and blocked with her hands. I threw fists and kicks faster and faster, ducking and flipping over her and from side to side. I landed eventually by my sword, as she landed by hers.

"Let's get back to swords, now?" Myla said.

"Fine by me," I said. I rushed at her…

And she ran away from me.

"Myla, get back here!" I shouted at her. I slowed my pace when I realized I was headed for a trap. My eyes opened wide, and I stumbled backwards, trying to run as far away as I could.

Myla had been planning this all along. She was hiding behind archers and mages, all ready to thrust arrows and spells at me. And there were at least thirty there.

I heard Myla say aim, and I heard the swoosh of the arrows being let off and the zapping noise of the spells. I jumped down a ledge and felt an arrow pass by my ear. Arrows fell all around me, and I was defenseless against them, having no trees… no cover. I ran, and I felt an arrow enter my back, my leg, my arm, and I kept running.

I saw a waterfall nearby, and I jumped, feeling more arrows enter my back and skim my arms. The spells wouldn't do any good. They were mostly fire ones, and thankfully, they didn't land near me.

But I didn't quite realize that. I was almost unconscious as I was falling down, and I landed in the water with a splash.

I saw the surface of the blood red water above me, and I reached for it… and then I saw darkness.

**Yes, I am currently considering killing Aay here and now…**

**But I'm afraid if I did… I would be the one dead…**

**I'll give you my answer in the next chapter!**

**Oh, about the great idea, let's see if you caught it during reading. (Only if you read my other stories with Runescape.) **

**The next chapter should be out tomorrow, as I will type the next one after I post this.**


	14. Touch and Go

I coughed.

But I couldn't move. I was too exhausted.

"Aay, my little sister, do not move," Myla said quietly in my ear.

"What…?" I mumbled.

Myla grinned. "I rescued you from drowning."

"What…?" I said again. I struggled to get up. I had been lying on my stomach, and I could clearly feel the arrows still in my back. I put my self into a sitting position, and gazed at my sister.

"Do you recognize this, Aay?" she asked me. She looked around and waved her hand over the landscape.

I struggled to get up, and it took me about a minute for me to stand. I locked my knees and forced myself to stand straight. I gazed around me. "It's…"

"Yes, it's the place you always escaped too," Myla responded.

"How…"

Myla shook her head. "No time for questions." She looked at me, and spoke with utter loathing. "Aay, this will be your resting place." She drew her sword.

I looked at her with defeat. I couldn't… I couldn't breathe. I could barely move. How… how in the world could I defeat her? I grasped an arrow in my back… and yanked. I gave a little scream and held the arrow in front of my face.

No, I couldn't give up.

Myla laughed. "You still plan to defend yourself… with a puny arrow, bloodied with your own blood."

"Aye," I whispered.

Myla took a step forward, then another one, and another one, and she pushed off into a run.

I took a step, and then I ran to meet her. I saw the sword coming for my stomach, to pierce through…

But I remembered what Patrick and the others had taught me. To dodge, protect, to fight, to do so much… I wouldn't let it go to waste.

I dodged the sword by swerving around, and I thrust the arrow through her stomach.

I heard her gasp.

She dropped her sword.

I pushed the arrow in deeper, and it came out through her back. I had put the arrow through her heart.

"Myla," I said painfully, feeling blood now coming into my mouth. "Myla… Good bye…"

Myla was leaning against me, and I could barely support her. We both collapsed against the ground, and Myla coughed blood up, and I could feel her gasping for breath.

"Aay…" she coughed out. "I'll… never… forgive you…" she slumped against me, dead.

I almost fell backwards against her weight. "I know," I whispered, and I fell to the ground, hitting my head against a rock hard, no longer feeling the pain in my back… or any pain. I saw darkness, and my eyes weren't even closed… I couldn't see… but, Myla was gone. The war should stop… I need… I needed to walk over there, and say the war was over, that Myla was dead, that it was pointless… Then I heard someone shout my name, though I couldn't recognize who. My mind slipped away, and I fell unconscious.

Pain.

That's all I felt.

I tried to open my eyes, though all was black.

I couldn't hear.

All I felt…

Was pain…

When would it stop?

My world went dark again.

Every time I would wake up, I would feel pain in my back, in my arms, my head, and in my leg. And I still couldn't see. Why couldn't I? I tried to use my voice, I tried to move, and I tried so hard…

But all I heard coming out from my mouth were groans and things I couldn't understand.

And yet again, I slipped away from the world.

I woke up. I could hear. I tried clearing my throat, moving my legs and arms, and tried to focus through my foggy head. I tried to speak. I tried to whisper Patrick's name, I tried to say I'm sorry to Myla that it had to be this way…

And I heard a reply. I heard that Patrick was there, and he was trying to talk to me. But I couldn't understand it.

Then I tried to say I couldn't see.

I didn't hear a reply… not that I couldn't understand it.

But why couldn't I see?

I felt days pass by, and my hearing got better. I could understand what Patrick said now, though I couldn't sit up because of the pain.

I began to believe I would be forever blind.

But I opened my eyes one day, and I could make out a fuzzy image. I blinked again, and it cleared. I smiled and started crying. I could make out the people in the room.

Patrick.

Otaku.

Webbuu.

Kid Mental.

They came over to my bed, and I tried to sit up. I ignored the pain in my back, and I relaxed when I felt Patrick's arms go around me.

"Patrick," I croaked out.

"Aay," he said. "Do you know how much you scared us?"

I shook my head and buried my head in Patrick's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Patrick sighed and ran his hand through my hair, which only reached my chin. "It's not your fault."

"Is everyone ok?" I asked.

Otaku walked over and sat on the bed. "I'm glad to see you alive, Aay."

"Otaku…" I said and gave her a hug. "Myla told me true. She didn't kill you."

Otaku nodded. "I wouldn't be killed by her, Aay."

"Who else got hurt?" I asked.

Webbuu walked over and sat down in a chair next to the bed. "Sir Jack was kicked in action by a mage. Twaksak, Tigerlilly, Ozzy, Megamickel, Crimson, Greenwolf, Blitzer, Nick Yang, Kid Mental, Otaku, Spirit, Silver, Sara, all survived without any major wounds. Sir Calladus was wounded by having a sword run through him, and Lta suffered many scrapes and arrows. I myself wasn't too badly wounded… Oh, Gopher also was able to survive without any wounds."

I nodded, sadden that Jack had passed on, even though I had hardly knew him. I turned to Patrick. "What about you? Was that Lars I saw?"

"Yes, it was," Patrick said. "He's dead now. I didn't get hurt too much."

Kid Mental walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Aay, who taught you how to fight like that?"

"What?" I asked tiredly.

"You were moving so fast we could barely keep up with your movements. I could see even Myla had a hard time keeping up with you!" Kid Mental said excitedly.

I yawned. "How did you know?'

Kid Mental grinned. "We all saw you upon the hill."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah! You wouldn't believe the whole army stopped to watch you guys. The sun setting behind you really gave the effect…" Kid Mental wandered off.

"The army!? What happened? How did it end!?" I suddenly asked.Patrick laughed at my concern. "Aay, they all stopped fighting when they looked at you guys fighting up there," Patrick said, then said somberly, "I followed after you guys after you left our view, and I and Otaku found you soaking wet, covered in your's and Myla's blood. We thought you wouldn't make it."

Otaku nodded. "I ran back, yelling that Myla was dead, and also went back to get medical supplies for you. Once Myla's army realized their leader was dead, they all left in the wilderness. Our Army didn't bother going after them. We had been winning anyways."

"How many casualties are there?" I asked.

"Our Army lost near a thousand men. The other army lost near two thousand," Otaku responded.

My shoulders slumped. "That many?" I rubbed my eyes and lay against the pillow. I closed my eyes and found sleep calling my name. "How long have I been sleeping for?" I asked them tiredly.

Patrick brushed the hair away from my face. "Two weeks."

"It's been that long?" I mumbled, though I smiled. I was alive, Patrick was alive, my friends were alive, most of the army survived, and the Dark and Scarlet clan was once again disbanded.

What more could I wish for?

**Woo… there's still an epilogue coming up, so don't worry, its not done yet… I said I was considering killing Aay off, though I decided against it once I thought of it ;)**

**I was considering writing a Patrick POV when he was fighting against Lars, but :sighs: it would be too short, and I'm running out of fighting ideas! O.o **

**You guys might be tired of me writing in fighting style… **

**Someone who would volunteer to write in Patrick's POV for fighting Lars would be great! XD **

**Got to go now… hope you enjoyed it so far!**

**Um, tell me if I forgot you. Don't be afraid to XD **


	15. The End

**The last chapter… **

I cut the carrots, the onions, the lettuce, the cucumbers, the, ugh, spinach, and tomatoes. I mixed them all together in a bowl, and covered it with a thin fabric. I grabbed the mixture I had mixed up to put on the salad, and put it in a bag. I walked over to the range and checked the pie I was making: apple pie.

I leaned over and smelled the lovely fumes coming from the pie, and I covered it to keep it warm. I put it on the table and put the salad next to it, all ready to go.

I then snapped my fingers in the air, and declared loudly, "The great Chef is done."

"Really?" I heard Patrick say as he walked into the room.

"Yup!" I said excitedly.

"I got the horses and sleigh set up; we're all ready to go," Patrick said, picking up the pie.

I grabbed the salad and followed after him. He helped me put away the salad under the blankets, and I climbed up on the sleigh, huddling under the blankets warmth. I leaned against Patrick when he got up, and sighed.

It's been at least five days since I've woken up, and the wounds on my back and arms not completely healed, and thankfully I hadn't hit my head too hard, so it was mostly healed. I still felt pain when I lay on my back, and it was difficult to sit in a sitting position for a long time. But I really wished that it would heal quickly, for it was getting annoying.

Two days after I had woken, we held a memorial service for those lost in battle. Almost all of Varrock showed up, and many tears were shed that day. We had all gone back home heavy hearted, though it was also a time to be celebrated.

The two weeks that I was out all the people were buried and flowers placed next to their grave, and they had been able to hold off the service for me, as for the others wounded people to say their final goodbye to their loved ones.

Now Patrick and I were headed for Otaku's… to celebrate our Christmas, which was around two weeks late. I had brought along Patrick's presents, as we were going to open all them there, and no doubt see a drinking contest between Kid Mental and Gopher.

I heard the many stories from my friends about the battle and the ones they fought, and sometimes it's amazing they survived the ordeals they went through.

Patrick stopped the sleigh, now that we were Otaku's, and helped me down from the wagon. I tried not to flinch as the skin on my back stretched, and Patrick set me down lightly.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this," Patrick said after he saw me flinch.

"No, no… I'm fine, really," I said confidently. "Don't worry about me."

Patrick gave a small laugh. "But isn't that the husband's job?"

I shrugged playfully. "Maybe."

Otaku's door opened and out came Gopher and Kid Mental, surprisingly, no beers in their hands.

"What happened to the beer?" I asked.

Gopher grinned. "We've been sober for at least two weeks."

Kid Mental nodded. "We're going to stop tonight at the drinking contest though."

"Oh," I said quietly. "That's great."

"Aw, you know we aren't being hurt," Kid Mental said.

I laughed. "Wait until you're older."

"Now that, Aay, is where you're wrong!" Kid Mental said, grinning, and then his smile faded. "I, uh, just won't explain how now."

I nodded, smiling. "Gotcha."

Patrick and I walked through the front door, grateful to the heat that roasted the room. Otaku was bringing drinks to everyone, and some people were playing cards. She grinned when she saw us. "Finally! You're the last ones to arrive."

I walked over with the pie. "I wasn't done making the food yet."

Patrick nodded. "We would've been back sooner if Aay wasn't eating all the food."

"Hush," I said and walked into the kitchen, placing down my pie. I smiled at it. It looked so good!

"So… what do we do first?" I asked once I got out of the kitchen.

Otaku shrugged. "Whatever you want to. Everyone's presents are all in the middle, and we'll open them after we're done with all the food."

"Great," I said and walked over to Blitzer who was playing cards. "Can I join?"

"Aye," he said. "So far, I haven't gotten anywhere. I keep on losing all my money against Silver."

Silver grinned and held out her hand. "And that's two more coins you owe me."

Blitzer cursed and reached into his wallet. "I'm going to go bankrupt thanks to you."

Silver laughed. "I don't think you have to worry."

So I joined their game, losing some money here and there, gaining some, and Patrick eventually joined the game after talking with Calladus, who was playing another card game with Webbuu and Zeike. Patrick actually did pretty well. Normally… he sucked at card games. Not saying I didn't, though.

Kid Mental and Gopher were currently fighting over something stupid and I didn't bother to know what they were fighting about… and maybe I _didn't_ want to know. Tigerlilly, Greenwolf and Sara were in the process of finding a stick for doing the limbo, and Twaksak, Lta, and Crimson were having an arm wrestling contest.

It may sound boring, but we were actually having fun. I happily settled down with my apple cider, and Patrick with his hot chocolate. Otaku came out of the kitchen and announced that the dinner was ready, and I got up to help set the table.

I stretched my back and thankfully it didn't feel any worse than it had when I arrived. I picked up the plates and started setting them down. Then my stomach did a tumble and I held my stomach. Ugh… I felt sick.

"What's the matter, Aay?" Otaku asked as she set down the silverware.

"I don't know," I replied. "I just could be having cramps."

"Ah, ok," Otaku said. She turned to everyone. "Dinner is served!"

Kid Mental and Gopher both ran to the table excitedly, followed by everyone else. The whole table was filled with chicken, salad, gravy, potatoes, pie… so good…

The night was filled with laughter and joy, and we had some sobering moments, but it all went good, and we eventually all cleaned up our plates and set them aside, and gathered around the fire, ready to open the presents.

I still felt sick when we opened the presents, though I ignored it, and watched Patrick open the boots and bow that I had gotten him. He gave me a hug and a kiss, and I excused myself after he was done with his presents. I felt like I needed to puke.

I sat down by slop bucket and did puke, and when I tried to stand up to wipe my mouth, my consciousness fled me and I collapsed to the floor.

I woke up, and I was covered in sweat, and I gazed up at the faces of everyone.

Everyone was grinning down at me.

"What…?" I said.

"Aay…" Otaku started to say, "Since when have you been feeling these cramps?"

I shrugged. "The last few days."

Otaku leaned down. "What symptoms have you been having? Has something not happened for awhile?"

My face reddened, I knew where she was getting at. "Um…" Then it clicked. "You mean, you think I'm…"

Patrick nodded. "Aay, we think you're pregnant."

I blinked, and then blinked again. "Oh dear," I whispered. But then I smiled. This was the least thing that I could have thought possible, and especially during this time… It's true, I have had symptoms of being pregnant, and I just hadn't realized it.

Patrick had gathered me into a hug, and I felt pats on my shoulder and I was being told congratulations all around me… I felt happy. With Myla gone and the battles we had gone through… Hopefully, it was the end to all the battles and big conflicts in our lives… and a start of a new life.

**:coughs: A lot of you wanted her to have a child. I was like, OMG HOW IN THE WORLD DO I WRITE THAT:coughs again: **

**PLEASE ALERT ME IF YOU HAVE CHANGED YOUR NAME.**

**ANYWAYS, thank you to all the lovely reviewers:**

**(In order of who first reviewed, then gets sorta mixed up)**

**Mental Productions: Owner of Kid Mental**

**Blitzer boy1: Owner of Blitzer**

**Otaku93: Owner of Otaku**

**Sith Worshipper: Owner of Calladus**

**Sentrosi: Owner of Lars**

**Light Knight of Life: Owner of Jack**

**Bpliokb: Owner of Webbuu**

**FallenAngelx3**

**Path to Oblivion**

**Li Tohomiko: Owner of Tigerlilly**

**LimePokaDot**

**Lion of Nightmares: Owner of Silver**

**Thedarkentity**

**Twilight alchemist **

**Revan Jast **

**Nameless Dragon**

**Electachad**

**Zanaril**

**Ozzyiwannabeagoat: Owner of Ozzy **

**Sir Loin the First**

**Zeikedarkner: Owner of Zeike**

**Dylan-and-Cole-Sprouse-Lova**

**Twaksak: Owner of Twaksak**

**People that owned these characters:**

**Kaiser Aldamon: Owner of Crimson, his friends own Greenwolf and Lta**

**Megamickel: Owner of Megamickel**

**He-Yan: Owner of Sara**

**Seraph AzeraL: Owner of Spirit**

**And…**

**Shadowdude**

**My goodness. I want to ask you people what you like about my story. What attracted you to it? When I posted the first chapter of Oh Dear, I though it would be like the rest of my stories: around 30 reviews. Then I got over 100 after it was done. I LOVE YOU GUYS:huggles the computer:**

**And yes, OH DEAR is OFFICIALLY OVER. For now. And yes, Sentrosi, you're the winner! I hinted in the earlier chapter about the Silent Warriors. So, the setting of my Hidden Away story is around 17 to 20 years after this story. You may yet set Aay and Patrick once again. So sorry I haven't updated Hidden Away, I feel bad… :pouts: but I will here soon. **

**I would like to thank each and every one of you, but most of all Otaku, Sentrosi, Kid Mental, and Blitzer, who are awesome! **

**It would take too long to write my thanks. I appreciate you guys a lot. **

**And yes, I do like killing off characters :laughs evilly: sometimes, but not most of the time.**

**Hidden Away will most likely not be updated until I finish my next fanfiction, Full Metal Alchemist - The Truth in the Gate, as I will enter that in a contest, and participate in a contest to get it written. My goal is over 50,000 words, as I said before (in a month) … and I need a beta reader (just for spelling and stuff like that… good at sentence structure…) that has actually seen the series and the movie, cause it will be based largely off the movie. AND you need to like the pairings Ed/Winry, Roy/Riza. NO YAOI. :coughs: So yeah, I'd be happy if anyone would volunteer :)**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed Aay's and Patrick's journey. I sure did. It was a blast writing this. **

**Sayonara!**


	16. Patrick vs Lars

**Ah, ok, so I did get to writing Patrick's POV for the Patrick/Lars fight. And I will be providing some information about the others, but the reason I didn't write a whole lot about the others fights is because they might want to write their own version in their Oh Dear's.. This won't be long…**

I leaned against a tree, trying to catch my breath. This was hard… Even I, Patrick, was getting tired. And I didn't get tired easily. I looked at my sword and leaned down to wipe all the blood and gore off. Right now the enemy was currently was retreating to a certain spot, and they would advance again in a tiny bit.

I stood back up and sheathed my sword, and started walking out on the battlefield. I nodded over at Nick Yang, who was also walking to meet the oncoming enemy again. He had a blackened eye and one side of his face was drenched in blood, as his head was wrapped in bandages. But he looked like he could think clearly… not many could have stood that injury.

A hand grasped my leg and I drew a dagger from my side and looked down. It was Zeike. He was struggling to stand up.

"Take it easy," I said, putting the dagger away. I pulled him up.

"Sorry," Zeike said and held his head. "Got knocked on the head and the wind kicked out of me."

"Well, at least you're ok," Patrick said.

Zeike nodded and stretched his arms, wincing probably at the pain.

"Patrick!" I heard someone call and Ozzy walked up. "How is the battle looking?"

I shrugged. "Not many are getting killed at all, thankfully. Myla is taking out a lot of our men though, that's about the only thing affecting us. We're driving back the enemy, and already some have fled the battlefield. This'll be over in no time."

"Has any tried taking out Myla?" Ozzy asked.

I shook my head. "Not that I know of."

Gopher walked over with Kid Mental. "I saw Otaku heading over to Myla," Gopher said.

I whistled. "That's going to be a tough match."

Spirit walked over, drawing an arrow. "Is this a group meeting or something?"

"It could be," I said. I heard the yell and the trample of feet. "Ok guys, the enemy are advancing… take your men and attack each side of them. I'll take the middle."

"Got it," they said and were off.

I gathered what men were in my group and we set off to meet the enemy… and more blood was slain.

I knocked a man off his feet, and blocked a blow and punched one person in the face, I fought with my all, and my sword was soon stained red with blood. I grabbed another sword and fought two handed, swinging them left and right.

I shivered, feeling a cold chill. I turned around and gasped at the man standing in front of me.

"Lars!?" I shouted.

"Hello, Patrick," he said. "How is Aay?"

I growled and jumped at him. "Why are you still alive!?"

"Why such vengeance?" he said as he blocked my blow.

"You know why!"

Lars jumped back and flipped his hair out of his eyes. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Same old Patrick." He opened his eyes and grinned. "So I hear you hitched up with Aay. How's it goin'?"

"What's it to you?" I said. I swung the swords around and got into a offensive pose, my leg out farther than my other one and leaning partially down, ready to jump at him. And I did.

Lars laughed and blocked my right sword, and swung his sword to the side to block the left. I swung around and aimed from the back at him, and turned around and aimed at his head. He parried both. I fell to the ground, putting my leg out and catching him under the knee, and I pulled him down with me. I jumped back up and watched Lars roll quickly away and trying to stand back up.

I turned and saw Aay running past me, and as she looked toward me I gave her a nod and a smile, and had to quickly turn back to block Lars blow.

"Oh, so that's Aay now, eh?" Lars said. "She's looking pretty good…"

I knocked his sword away and hit him in the mouth with my elbow. "Stop talking."

Lars wiped his bloodied mouth. "You're a lucky guy."

I swung the swords in front of me and turned, swinging them low. He parried, but I did a side flip and hit him with my leg, bringing him to the ground. I jumped at him and held the two swords to his neck. "I know I am," I said, out of breath.

"Ah, what a bad position," Lars said. He pointed to the swords at his neck. "Not a good one at all."

"I should just kill you right now."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because I betrayed you," Lars finished for me. "Right. Yeah, whatever. I didn't know you cared so deeply about that."

I sighed. "Who wouldn't?"

"Me."

"What if Myla betrayed you and killed you right now?" I asked him.

Lars shrugged the best he could. "I know she would anyways. What about Aay? Do you think she would ever betray you?"

"A silly thought," I said. It _was_ a silly thought.

Lars scratched his head. "Well, go ahead, finish me."

I took the swords away from his head. "I don't kill in cold blood."

"But you're doing it all around you."

"I have to protect myself."

"Sure," Lars sighed and picked up a sword. "Let's have another rematch. This time to the death."

"Got it," I said.

Lars rushed at me, and I parried back, avoiding his attacks. I needed to concentrate. I needed to end this. I then stopped blocking, and started attacking with hard blows. I jumped over him and attempted to stab him through the back, but he swerved around and blocked it, and used his arm guard to block my left sword coming at his shoulder.

I held the sword at his arm guard, struggling to push it closer to him, as the right sword against his sword. We just stood there, pushing our swords at each other, and I moved the sword down, trying to catch it under the armor. It did catch, and I pushed it under and pushed away from me. I caught his arm with my sword, and I partially cut it off. Lars yelled and let go of his sword and collapsed to the ground, holding his barely hanging arm.

I stopped and backed a few steps.

"We agreed to the death, Patrick. You didn't follow through," Lars grunted out.

"Well, it didn't go according to plan," I said and walked away.

Lars cursed and I heard him get up and start running at me. I had sheathed my sword, so I grabbed a dagger that was tied underneath my arm. I heard a step behind me and spun around, hearing the cut in the air, and ducked below it. I then reached out my arm and stabbed Lars straight through the stomach. I jumped back.

Lars pulled out the dagger that came out his back. "That can't kill me," he said.

"Damn," I cursed and drew my sword. I slashed at Lars left and right, and locked our swords together. I held it together, trying to tear apart the sword from Lars's hands. I succeeded. The sword went flying away, and I put the sword to Lars neck in lightning speed. I said goodbye as I ran it through his neck. He tumbled to the ground.

I backed off, and stumbled to the ground to catch my breath. I hadn't realized I had been breathing so hard.

"Patrick!" Kid Mental said as he ran over. "Aay's up there!" he said, pointing to a hill top.

I looked up and sure enough, Aay was matching against Myla. Wait. "Is that her?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure…" Kid Mental said.

"… She got fast," I said quietly. I watched Myla retreat over the hill, as I couldn't see her anymore, and I watched Aay follow. "Something's not right," I said and started walking to Aay. I passed Otaku and nodded for her to follow me.

"Aay's up there," I said.

"Yeah, I know," Otaku replied. "Was that my imagination, or did I see tons of arrows fly up there?"

"That wasn't your imagination, because I saw it too," I said. I sped up. It took awhile to get up the hill, and when I reached the top, I was able to see the whole battle. Our army was almost covering the whole battlefield, and I could see Myla's army retreating. There were bodies all over, but the loss wasn't that big, but it was still a loss, no matter what, and would hurt many families.

We eventually came to a cliff with a waterfall. I looked down it. "Is that…?" I asked, pointing to two shapes through the mist of water.

"I think so," Otaku said and started looking for a way to climb down. We eventually found a slope with grass burned from recent fire, and I noticed a huge tree also burned, but it would seem from a long time ago. I pushed that thought aside. I could now make out that it _was_ Aay…

"My God…" Otaku breathed as we reached the bottom.

I stumbled over to Aay, who was lying on the ground covered in arrows, water, and blood. Tons of blood. I pushed Myla off Aay who had an arrow through her heart. I felt for a pulse on Aay's wrist. I felt one, but it was faint.

"Otaku, go get help," I said.

"Got it," Otaku replied.

I couldn't really carry Aay with arrows in her back, as I couldn't remove them without proper tools. I gently straighten Aay out, who looked like she was struggling to open her eyes, and I whispered her name, seeing if she would respond.

She didn't. She just kept mumbling.

It was a couple more minutes before help showed up. Megamickel ran up to me, carrying a stretcher. "Good Lord," he said. "We'll have to remove the arrows." He kneeled down and handed me some tools.

I nodded. I had to tear the back of Aay's shirt apart, and I pulled the arrows out one by one. I wrapped her back up, and then pulled the arrow out of her leg and bandaged that, as the hole through her arm. I wrapped her in a blanket I had been brought and placed her on the stretcher.

We brought her back and placed her in one of the tents set up for the wounded.

Now it's been one and a half week, and we've learned that Aay could not see anything. We were all stricken by the news, and Aay could barely even move….

Now its two weeks, and Aay's woken up, and she's been able to move… and her vision has been returned. She described the details of her fight with Myla, and I later on described what had happened with Lars.

But overall, I was just happy to see her alive. Most of the people I knew were still alive.

Now I'm just happy this chapter with Myla is all done with…

But…

Something else surprised me…

Aay was found to be pregnant on the day of Otaku's party. I had paled when I first learned of it, not because of disgust, but because Aay had gone through all that injury, and I was wondering if it had hurt the baby at all. Later that night, when Aay had talked with someone who knew a lot about medicine and such, it was found out that the baby hadn't been injured, as far as we could tell. Aay and I were both very glad about that.

Aay laughed when we walked home. "What should we name the baby?"

"I don't know," I replied.

"That's a weird name," Aay said. "'I don't know.'"

I bonked her over the head. "Ok, how about…"

"Whisper's a nice name," Aay said.

"Yes, but Captain Vess just named his newborn daughter that," I said, regarding the Captain of the King's Army. I should say, newly ranked Captain.

"I know, but it's just a nice name… How about…" Aay wandered off.

I laughed. "Aay, we have around eight months. You'll come up with it."

Aay nodded. "Yeah…"

And thus… we had a boy.

We named him Sliver.

**I struggled how to end this… See how I'm weaving it in with Hidden Away? **

**Hope you enjoyed this! **

**And I challenge you guys, as Otaku challenged you before, to write your own Oh Dear's with your characters. I thank Otaku93, Mental Productions, Revan Jast, Blitzer boy1 and Sith Worshipper for writing their own and giving me a thrill in reading them! **

**To read theirs, a C2 Community group that is run by Sentrosi has all of them. It is called the 'Oh Dear Compilation'**

**Warrioraayla has signed out. **


End file.
